


Champion Masaru!

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Detective Conan AU, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, trainshipping, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Victor investigates some mysterious activity in the Slumbering Weald and somehow ends up in his child-self, but with his teenage mind intact! Now in order to protect his loved ones, he must don a new persona! A young boy named "Masaru", who wants to learn to become a strong trainer! He must live with his crush Hop in hopes of finding out how to turn back and hide his true self and feelings from the same guy he's in love with!
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a Trainshipping Detective Conan AU that I thought up for fun! Updates with this will be scattered to the point I don't know when it will be updated, but with enough support, I should be able to update it haha! Until then enjoy!

“Are you sure you don’t need me? I can come along with you if you want?” Hop said over the phone as I was walking through the Slumbering Weald, 

“You focus on your Professor work Hop, I can handle this…” I heard from the news that some mysterious activity was running around in the Slumbering Weald, and as Champion, I have to investigate,

“Alright then, Victor, if anything happens you’ll let me know right?” I smiled at my lifelong childhood best friend. It’s been about a year since I became a Champion. Hop on the other hand has moved up from a student to assistant to the current Professor; Sonia.

“Aww you do care about me don’t you?” I laughed as he started to blush on the screen,

“What? It’s normal to be worried about his best friend!” I smiled at him as he pouted and looked away. What Hop didn’t know is that I’ve had a crush on him for a while, but never had a chance to tell him, and here I am fifteen years old, and Hop a year older, and I still haven’t made any progress. But that was gonna change today! 

_I’m so gonna confess to you after this Hop!_ I smiled a bit as I walked further into the Weald. As I walked further I heard the sounds of small machinery and voices. “Hop, I’ll call you back okay...I think I found something,” I immediately turned off my phone as I hid behind a tree and went to investigate. 

“I still can’t believe that we were able to just sneak into here and just capture this darn thing!” I saw a man dressed in black that had a letter “R” on his shirt,

“I know right? I can’t believe the mythical Pokemon was here in Galar of all places!” Another one moved a small crane that held a black box, upon them setting it down they uncovered it to reveal a pink onion-like Pokemon.

_I wonder what’s that? Wait… what are they saying?_ I walked a bit closer and hid inside a bush as a person in a white coat walked up to the box,

“Looks like we finally found you Celebi...you traveled around so much but we caught you right where we want you. He hit the cage as Celebi growled at him. It tried to release a blast of energy but the box began to shock it. “Don’t try to escape, you’ll need all that energy to survive anyways…” 

_I have to save it...but how?_ I looked around and saw some barrels, I slowly crept towards them as the grunts were starring at the Celebi. _I only got one shot at this..._ I pushed the barrels over and darted behind the tree,

“Who’s there?” One of them looked towards the barrel and walked over to it, “I know you’re out here!” 

_Now’s my chance,_ I ran and grabbed a nearby crowbar and walked up towards the box. 

“Hey! Who are you, kid!” I heard them shout at me and I grinned, 

“I’m Galar’s Champion and I’m here to rescue this Pokemon!” I pried open the box with all my might,

“Oh no, you don’t Zubat! Use SuperSonic!” one of the grunts sent out a Pokemon I didn’t recognize. It flew towards me and sent out a loud soundwave causing my head to hurt.

“I’m not gonna back down!” I winced as my head began to spin...with one final push I got the box open, “There! You’re free!” I smiled as Celebi flew up and sent out a large energy burst that sent everyone flying back. I fell onto the ground and looked up as it began to glow. “Celebi, don’t!” I saw that it was very weak but it let out another pink blast that covered the area around it. It slowly began to expand as It covered my body.

_My body feels like it’s on fire….what’s going on...am I going to die?_ I gripped the ground and cried out as my body was in intense pain... _I can’t die now...I have to tell Hop that I..._ I started to blackout…

“Hey kid, you okay?” I slowly fluttered my eyes open as I saw a policeman looking over me, “Hey guys, I found a child, probably a grade-schooler, no injuries reported at least,”

_Oh thank goodness they are here, but who’s this grade-schooler? And why are these officers so tall?_

“Hey, kid you’re gonna be alright, we are here to help you!” The officer smiled at me as I sat up. I looked down and noticed that my clothes were much larger than ever.

_What’s going on?_ I looked around and saw my reflection in the water...I sat in shock as I shrunk down to my kid self??!!


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s going on?” I spoke in a soft child-like tone, _this can’t be happening to me….I have to get out of here!_

“Hey, kiddo, you’re going to be okay, can you stand?” The officer held out his hand and pulled me up, “It’s a good thing I found you; kids like you shouldn’t be in this forest, you could get lost or worse. He looked away for a bit and I used this chance to escape. “Hey!” I heard his voice call out from behind me,

“I gotta get home and find Sonia! Maybe she will know what to do!” I tripped over my clothes and fell to the ground. I became out of breath in an instant, _my body isn’t as what it used to be…_ I slowly stood up and continued to walk. 

I walked out of the Weald and looked over at my house...I saw Sonia watering our garden, _thank goodness Mom is away on a trip…_ “Sonia!” She stood up and looked over at me,

“Who are you?” She put her hands on her hips and looked confused at me, 

“Sonia, it’s me, Victor!” I walked up to her and smiled,

“Pfft, very funny kid, where are your parents?” 

“Sonia, you have to believe me, I encountered a mysterious group that captured a Celebi, and I somehow got turned into a child!” Sonia got a bit annoyed at me and grabbed my hand,

“I’m gonna take you to the police, you shouldn’t be running around in that forest anyways!” I tried to pull away but my body was too small to do anything.

“Sonia, I am Victor and I’ll prove it!” I stood for a bit and took a deep breath, “you have a not so secret crush on Nessa, you like your coffee with at least five spoons of sugar and some creamer, cause you don’t like bitter things too much! You also have a beauty mark on your left shoulder blade!” She let go of me and stood back in shock,

“Victor? Is that you?” I looked over and her Yamper ran up to me and licked my face,

“Oh hey, Yamper!” I giggled as he snuggled my face,

“Victor, oh my gosh, it is you! Yamper recognizes you so it must be true…” She took my hand and led me into my house, “Come on, you can explain inside, and let’s get you some new clothes,”

I rummaged around my mom’s closet for some of my kid clothes, “Thank goodness she kept them around...but still…” I grabbed a white tuxedo shirt and some suspenders and red shorts. Afterward, I put on a red suit jacket and sighed,

“Aww, Victor you look so cute!” Sonia started to blush as I walked out,

“This is the only thing that she had left so far,” I blushed as I stood in front of the mirror. I still had my hair swirl, but now I just felt so short and young again… “I can’t believe I have to wear this…”

“Okay, so you’re saying that a Celebi, somehow transformed you into a child again? But your mind seems to be intact, so that’s good. As for that group, do you remember anything about them?” I put my hand on my chin and freaked out slightly on how tiny my hands were.

“Well, I don’t remember much except for this giant red “R”...”

“Team Rocket…” suddenly she put her hands on my shoulders, “Listen, Victor, you have to be careful around those kinds of people if they realize that you might be still alive, they will go after you and everyone you care about….you must not tell anyone that you’re Victor!”

“Even Hop?” I was a bit sad and upset at this revelation,

“I’m sorry Vic, but he can’t know...you have to protect him.” Just then we heard the door open,

“Victor? Are you here?” 

“Crap it’s Hop! Sonia, did you forget to lock the door?” I ran around and hid behind the desk.

“Professor? What are you doing here?” Hop walked up to her as she was cleaning the house,

“Oh, you know I’m just cleaning the house that’s all. What’s up, Hop?”

“Oh, I was worried about Victor, I haven’t heard from him since he investigated the Slumbering Weald, have you seen him?” I clutched my chest a bit, Hop was worried about me...and I couldn’t do anything about it.

_Hop, I’m so sorry…_ I sat up and hit my head against the desk,

“Huh? Who’s there?” I heard Hop walk towards the desk,

_Crap, I have to figure something out!_ I looked over and saw a pair of circle glasses, _Okay I can use these!_ Thankfully the glasses were just for show… I put them on just as Hop grabbed my shoulders,

“You….” He looked me in the eyes and hugged me, “Aren’t you the cutest little guy!” I laughed a bit as the disguise worked. “So who are you?”

“Oh, this guy? He’s my nephew visiting from Kanto! His parents are always traveling and I am taking care of him!” Hop grinned and ruffled my hair,

“You must be so brave being so far away from the people you love,” I blushed a bit,

_More than you know Hop…_

“So what’s your name little guy?” I stood back and started to sweat a bit,

“My name is Vi-” I bit my tongue and thought about it, “Uh my name is Masaru! It’s nice to meet you, Hop!” I smiled at him and stuck my hand out, he laughed and shook my hand,

“Nice to meet you Masaru! I’m Hop and I’m training to become a Pokemon Professor one day!” He stood up and turned towards Sonia, “I have to find Victor, I’m very worried about him.” Sonia then grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to Hop.

“I’m sure he will be fine Hop! He will contact you when he is able to! You have to believe in him. Hey, I have a huge favor to ask, do you mind taking Masaru with you? I can’t let him live with me in the lab since it’s a little dangerous for him so can you do it for me?” I stepped back in shock and whispered in her ear,

_“What are you doing? Isn’t that dangerous?”_

_“Listen, remember that Leon is an ex-champion, he might have some leads on how to find those guys and Celebi, just play your part and don’t arouse suspicion!”_ I nodded and smiled at Hop,

“Mr. Hop I want to be a strong Trainer too! Can you teach me?” _I can’t believe I’m doing this…_

“Uh, sure thing, I’m sure my folks don’t mind! Come on Masaru, I’ll show you my big brother Leon, he’s a strong trainer as well!” He took my hand and I blushed a bit as his hand took my small one.

  
 _I guess this is what’s going to happen now..._ I looked up at Hop who smiled at me, _Hop, I hope you’ll forgive me okay...but I promise I will get back to normal and finally confess to you..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! Work has been very busy since the whole thingy going on! Updates with these will be still on a random schedule! But I will do my best to pump out a chapter at least once every few days!

“So Masaru, tell me about yourself?” Hop and I walked from my house to his at a slow pace, the moon shining above us,

“Well, I’m from Kanto, but I haven’t been around there too much,”  _ How do I even act like I’m six again?’  _ I laughed to myself as I was trying really hard to not blow my cover.

“I’m sorry that your parents are both hurt, you must miss them...but don’t worry! I’ll keep you company, you’re gonna love it in Galar!” Hop smiled wide, eyes sparkling like they normally do when he was excited, “So Masaru, is there anyone you like?” I blushed and laughed,

“What? No way, romance is icky,” I smirked a bit as he laughed back at me, “But what about you Hop? Do you like someone?”

“There’s this one person…” He looked to the sky and smiled,

“I bet it’s that Victor person...you love him don’t you,” I teased,

“You’re pretty smart Masaru. I guess you say I do, Victor and I grew up together. During our Gym Challenge two years ago, I guess I’ve fallen for him...so yeah I love him!” My ears turned red as he called out that confession,

“Oh, I see, that’s good…” I looked away as he crouched down,

“This is our little secret okay? I would never hear the end of it if he ever found out. I want to tell him myself whenever he gets back, wherever he is…” He ruffled my hair and sighed, “I hope he’s doing okay…”

“Hop...there’s something I want to tell you…” I wanted to tell him so badly who I was, the pain was too much for me to handle. I took a deep breath, “I’m not really-” Just then we heard the door to Hop’s house slam open,

“Hop! There you are!” It was Leon who ran towards us, “Have you seen Victor?”

“No, I haven’t, not since he and I broke contact in the afternoon,” Hop stood back up and walked to Leon,

“Well, I received a call from Ms. Oleana that there were some mysterious people lurking around the Galar Mines! She seems to have lost contact with Victor and asked me to investigate! I’m heading over right now!” He called the taxi and started to run.  _ It has to be Team Rocket…. I have to go see it for myself!  _ I ran towards the Taxi,

“Masaru wait!” Hop called out to me as I ran,

“Hop...can you tell me why and who this child is you brought in the cab with us?” Leon crossed his arms and looked straight at me. I started to sweat as he furrowed his eyebrows…

“Oh Lee, this is Masaru, he’s Sonia’s nephew, he is from Kanto and had to live with Sonia since his parents are in the hospital and she’s his only relative, but she can’t really take care of him so she kind of asked me to do it...and I said yes,” Hop laughed a bit as Leon sighed loudly,

“So you went and took some kid in without thinking...classic Hop...I don’t know if we can afford another mouth to feed...but the more I look at him...he kind of feels off for some reason.” He narrowed his eyes more at me, and I shivered and hugged Hop.

“Mr. Hop, he’s scaring me…” Hop blushed and patted my back

“There there Masaru, I’m here. Lee, why’d you go and scare him like that? He’s just a kid!” Hop raised his voice at Leon who threw his arms back,

“What? I didn’t do anything, I just asked if he looked odd to you...I mean doesn’t it feel like we’ve met him before?” Hop looked at me and raised his eyebrows, 

_ This is bad...I have to think of something quick before I get found out.  _ “OH WOW! WE ARE SO HIGH UP!” I looked out the window and started to point out the lights from below, “Do you guys really ride these all the time?” Hop laughed and got close to me,

“Sometimes we do, but most of the time we ride on Pokemon! How about I let you ride one with me later on!” I smiled wide at him,

“Really? Can I really Mr. Hop!” He ruffled my hair and chuckled, “Just Hop is fine, calling me Mr. Hop makes me feel old, right Mr. Leon?” Hop turned his head and smirked at Leon who pouted and turned his face away,

“I’m not that old,”

“Oh please, Lee, you were complaining about how today’s new model of Rotom phones was confusing to you,

“The old ones were perfectly fine!” Hop and I giggled as the taxi began to land.

“Right, let’s go investigate these mines, you two be safe okay.” Leon ran towards the mines,

“Wait, Lee, you’ll get lost aga- and he’s gone...great.” Hop slapped his head and sighed, “I’m sorry Masaru, Lee is absolutely pants with directions, I guess we better go after him, take my hand and I’ll lead you safely okay?” I blushed as he held his hand out.

“Okay,” With that we ran into the mines in search of Leon and the mysterious people.  _ With Leon and Hop’s help, I can turn back to my original self in no time.  _ As we ventured deep into the mines, I began to notice how everything seemed bigger now, probably due to my smaller size. I gripped Hop’s hand and he looked down at me,

“You okay there Masa? Can I call you that? It’s kind of cute haha,” My face turned red and I looked away,

“Yeah, that’s fine with me...Mr- I mean Hop…”  _ I can’t believe he called me cute...well my fake name at least...it’s okay Vic, calm down...this can’t get any worse!  _ Just then we heard noises coming from down below us. 

“Masa, shhh, come here…” Hop pulled me along and we hid behind some rocks and listened,

“Boss, there’s nothin’ here but just some dang rocks...there’s no Pokemon other than the ones we already have,”

“Shut up, I know that...but we heard rumors that there are some pretty good Pokemon around here, we just gotta look for them and catch them...I hear these Carkoal fetch for a good price in other regions.” We looked over and just saw some punks, trying to look around some quick money,

“These, idiots...disturbing these peaceful Pokemon for their own gains...I won’t stand for this!” Hop jumped up, “Hey you lot! Selling Pokemon is illegal!” The punks jumped and looked up at us.

“Crap, we got spotted!” One of them sent out a Pupitar, “Pupitar, use Screech!” Loud sounds shot around us. I covered my ears as the noise was too much. The cave shook around us and I felt the rock behind me begin to shift. Before I realized I fell back down towards the pit.

“Masa!” Hop tried to grab my arm but I was too far away and fell back. I fell into the sand which broke my fall,

“Oww...that hurt more than ever!! I winced as I tried to climb out of the sand, but I was stuck as my foot was injured slightly.  _ Curse this baby body... _ I looked forward and saw the two punks.

“Lookie here boss we got ourself a shrimp...maybe we can use em to have that guy leave us alone...we can get money if we hold him for ransom…”

“Good idea...for once...well tie him up.” The lackey sent out a Metapod,

“Metapod use string shot!” the strings tied around my body and I fell to the ground, I was then picked up by the punks and carried off deeper into the mines.

“Let me go! I’ll tear you lot limb from limb!” I kicked and flailed around as we ventured towards the exit tunnel.

“Kid’s sure got a mouth on him.” The boss looked me in the eye and grinned, “Why do you be a good kid and hush up while we collect our money I bet whoever your parents are. Are willing to pay some good money for yous, I mean look at your clothes, someone who dresses their kid like this is bound to be loaded.” He laughed as he grabbed my chin. I immediately bit his hand and he screamed, “God dammit...little punk, oh geez you made me bleed, that’s it why don’t we shut you up for a bit…” They threw me on the ground and my glasses fell. I looked at them as their Pokemon walked towards me, “Sorry to do this to ya kid, no hard feelings.”

_ I’ve really got myself into a mess now... _ I laughed to myself and closed my eyes,

Just then I heard a loud roar boom across the mines. I looked over and saw a Zacian rush towards me. “Masa!” I saw Hop riding on top of his Pokemon. He jumped off and stood between me and the punks, “trying to hunt Pokemon and hurt an innocent child? You guys are low.”

“As if we need a lecture from you! Pupitar, use Tackle!” Pupitar charged towards Hop, but he just glared at them,

“Zacian, use Sacred Sword!” Zacian easily cut down the Pupitar and roared at the punks. “I’d suggest you turn yourselves in before it’s too late.” Something about Hop sent shivers up my spine.

“Forget the kid let’s just run!” Both of them turned towards the exit and ran off but bumped into Leon and his Charizard.

“I don’t think so...you two are coming with me…” He frowned and carried them off.

“Masaru! Are you okay?” Hop cut the strings off of me and hugged me. “I was worried about you…”

“I’m sorry Hop...I just wish I could’ve helped out more...but I’m just a little kid after all.” I tried to stand up but I fell forward.

“Masa, here let me carry you,” Hop grabbed the back of my knees with one hand and one on my back, “You okay?”

“Uh-huh, I’m okay now…” I blushed a bit as he held me close, 

“Hey Masaru, how about I teach you a thing or two about Pokemon?” I looked at him and tilted my head,

“Why though? Don’t you have your Professor studies to do?” Hop smiled wide at me,

“Don’t you know? Being a Pokemon Professor is also about teaching the next generation! And I can feel that you have lots of potential, so what do you say.”

_ As if I have a choice...but it’s a shame that these weren’t Team Rocket...but I guess I’ll play along so I can do what I can to protect Hop as Masaru… _ ”I’ll be in your care, Mr. Hop!”

“Just call me Hop, Masa!” Hop and I laughed as we exited out of the mines.

_ Guess being Masa isn’t so bad after all! _


	4. Chapter 4

“Man Sonia, this sucks!” I groaned as I sat in the lab with my foot resting on a cushion. During last night’s confrontation, I hurt my foot and had to have Hop carry me around, or use crutches.

“You’re not a teenager Victor, well your body at least...you have to take care of it better, mate…” Sonia looked through her computer as she wrote some notes down, 

“I felt so powerless back there, Sonia is there anyways I can use my Pokemon?” She looked up at me and shook her head,

“Not happening mister, it’s a good thing you left them back at your place before you came to live with Hop...what do you think would happen if Hop saw Victor’s Pokemon with Masaru?” I leaned back onto the couch and pouted,

“You’re right...but man I wish there was a way I could at least do something, I want to be able to turn back to normal and tell Hop how I feel.” Sonia walked over to me and crouched down,

“Speaking of, have you even called him?” 

“No, I haven’t been able to, why?”

“Well, he came earlier today crying to me, he was very worried that you weren’t answering your phone…” I looked away and sighed, my phone was destroyed in the Slumbering Weald, and I’ve been to preoccupied with adjusting to this new lifestyle to have time to call him as Victor.

“Even if I could, I can’t call him! You’ve heard my voice, it’s too young sounding!” Sonia then flicked my forehead and smiled,

“Well lucky for you I have something that can help!” She handed me a Rotom Phone that was a dark red like my suit,

“So you gave me a new phone?” She shook her head and pressed on an app,

“Try speaking through it!” I was confused but I decided to humor her at least and spoke,

“Hello, this is Victor!” I was taken aback as it sounded like my normal voice. “Sonia, what did you do?” She smiled as she sat back down,

“I created a new app exclusively for you, it can help you speak in different voices, it might be helpful to you!” I scoffed as I put it in my pocket,

“That sounds silly, but I guess it will help me call Hop…” I slumped further into the couch, “Now it’s to figure out where Celebi is...any luck Sonia?”

“Nope not yet, I’m closely monitoring the same energy levels found in the Slumbering Weald so it will take some time...for now, how’s living with your boyfriend?” I quickly sat up and blushed,

“He’s not my boyfriend! We just happen to like each other and that we haven’t confessed yet…” I scratched my face as she laughed at me, “His folks welcomed Masaru with open arms at least, although the first night was so embarrassing with me…”

“Don’t tell me you bathed with him?” I looked away from her, “Oh my gosh, Victor...you didn’t?” I shook my head and she laughed,

“OH man if Hop ever finds out he’s gonna kill you! What you’re gonna tell me that you two shared a bed too?” 

“Okay, Sonia...that’s enough!” I shouted at her and she walked back to her desk. After a few minutes, I heard the door open and Hop walked inside carrying a few bags of groceries,

“Sorry, I’m late Sonia! I couldn’t decide what to get Masa, so I got him everything!” Sonia grinned at me as I fidgeted slightly,

“That’s okay Hop! Little Masa was getting lonely without you.” I shot a glare at her and she stuck her tongue at me. Hop smiled and walked up to me and ruffled my hair,

“Aww, did you miss me? That’s so adorable!” He squeezed my cheeks and I whined,

“Hop...stop it!” He laughed and massaged my foot a bit.

“How’s your leg doing?” 

“It’s okay...I hate that I can’t move though,”

“Don’t worry buddy, as long as you rest it. You’ll be able to move soon! He stood up and walked over to his desk. “Sonia, are the new trainers supposed to come in today?” I sat up and watched as they talked,

“They are but I haven’t heard from any of them yet...I hope we can give these new trainers their starters soon!”

“New trainers?” I grabbed my crutches and slowly walked over to Hop. “Hop, what’s this about new trainers?”

“Oh, well Sonia plans on giving these new kiddos, starters to start their journey! We originally gonna give them the Galarian Starters but Lee suggested that we spice things up and give them Kanto ones. You might know them! Want to see them?

_ Not really but for you… _ ”Do I ever! Show me show me!” I tugged at his arm with one hand and smiled brightly at him,

“Alright, alright, slow down there buddy!” Hop couldn’t contain his own excitement, he felt like a Professor around Masaru. Hop walked over and showed me three Pokemon. 

“First up is the fire type, Charmander! The lizard Pokemon!” It yawned and sneezed a tiny flame out,

“Next is the water type, Squirtle! The Tiny turtle Pokemon!” It smiled and jumped into Hop’s arms and nuzzled his face,

“And finally is the grass type, Bulbasaur! The seed Pokemon” Bulbasaur huffed and turned it’s body away from us and walked away, 

“That Bulbasaur...still is proud as ever...even after it hatched,” Sonia sighed as she picked up Charmander and petted it, “We better get these Pokemon ready for the new trainers!” 

“Are all of them gonna be chosen?” I looked up at Hop how rested his hand on my head,

“Yep! And It will be my first test as a Professor! Hopefully, one of these trainers can make it to the top and force Vic to come home!” I winced and laughed as he grinned wide, “Come on Masa! Let’s go take these Pokemon outside for some fresh air!” 

“Okay!” I smiled and nodded my head as Hop and I walked towards the door. Hop was carrying both Charmander and Squirtle in his arms, I looked around and saw that Bulbasaur was eyeing me intently, I slowly walked up to it and smiled, “You can join us too Bulbasaur! Just come outside whenever you feel like it!” I turned around and followed Hop.

Hop and I sat on the ground as the two other starters played a bit, “I can’t wait for the day you guys go on your first journey! Growing with your partner and battling rivals…” Hop sighed as he looked to the sky,

“Hop...are you okay?” I sat next to him and tugged on his arm,

“Yeah, just reminiscing...you know Victor and I started our journey together, we both chose our starters together and grew stronger as trainers together...I wonder what’s he thinking right now.”

“I’m sure he misses you, Hop! I may not know him but Victor sounds like a nice person!” I grinned him and he laughed a bit,

“I don’t know about that. But thanks anyways kiddo!” Hop patted my head and looked behind him as Bulbasaur walked up to us. “Oh, look who decided to join us!” He smiled as Bulbasaur scoffed at him.

After a bit of fresh air, we saw two trainers walk up to the lab.  _ They look about older than me...I mean Masaru at least haha,  _ I smiled as they came closer to us.

“Good morning kids! Are you the trainers who are gonna start a journey?” They both nodded and smiled, 

“Yeah, we can’t wait!” Hop brought the three starters in front of them and told them about the Kanto starters. One of them walked up to Squirtle and picked it up.

“I’ll take you Squirtle!”

“And I’ll take Charmander! After all, Leon had one!” I smiled as Charmander and Squirtle looked happy at their respective trainers, but I looked back at Bulbasaur who turned it’s head away and walked away.

“Bulbasaur wait up!” I slowly limped my way towards it as it kept walking away. It turned towards me and frowned at me, “You gonna be okay? I’m sure there’s someone who’ll take you!” I reached out towards it and it swatted my hand away with a Vine Whip. I winced and held my hand, “Ow! No wonder why no one wants to take you...you’re too arrogant that no one seems worthy to accept you!” Bulbasaur flinched and ran off towards the forest. “Bulbasaur wait, that’s dangerous!” I limped a bit more and stumbled as I heard a roar of a Bewear. It stared at me and stomped towards me.

“You stay back!” I tried crawling away and grab my crutches but the Bewear picked them up and snapped them in half,  _ Well this sucks…  _ Just then I felt something pick me up and drag me away from the Bewear.

_ What the?  _ I looked up and saw Bulbasaur pick me up and carry me back towards the Lab.

“Masa!” Hop saw me and Bulbasaur as we were chased by the Bewear. “Stay behind me you two!” Hop called out his Dubwool, “Dubwool, use Cotton Guard!” His fluffy body expanded and protected us from the punch of Bewear. “Now use Zen Head Butt!” Dubwool charged up and slammed his head into Bewear who flew back. It stood up and walked back into the forest.

“Thanks, Hop!” I smiled as Hop grabbed my shoulders.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! SNEAKING OFF LIKE THAT! YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN SERIOUSLY HURT!” Hop shouted at me as he hugged me,

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t just leave Bulbasaur alone like that!” Bulbasaur picked me up and hugged me with its vines, “Bulbasaur? That tickles!” I giggled as it rocked me a bit. Hop stood back up and laughed,

“That’s the first time I’ve seen Bulbasaur smile at anyone! Wow, Masaru you’re something else! I haven’t seen anyone tame a Pokemon like that since Vic!” He brought out a Pokeball and walked up to me, “Hey, Masa, how about I give you Bulbasaur?”

“Are you sure? Aren’t I too young for Pokemon?” Hop shook his head as Bulbasaur put me down.

“No one is ever too young for Pokemon, and I can see great potential from you! As long as you can take care of it, then I’ll let you keep him!” I smiled wide as I took the Pokeball from Hop.

“How about it Bulbasaur? Want to become partners?” Bulbasaur teared up and jumped into my arms knocking me over. “I’ll take that as a yes!” My first ever Pokemon as Masaru!

That evening, the phone rang….

“I’ll get it!” Hop picked up the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey, Hop!” Hop’s eyes started to well up.

“Victor?”

“How’s it going, Hop?”

“How’s it going? How can you say that? Where’d you run off to anyway?”

“I’m sorry, but after the incident in the Slumbering Weald, I had to travel to another region immediately. It’s really important that I take care of this. Were you worried about me?”

“Ha, as if I’d be worried about my best friend...but thanks for calling at least...listen, Victor…” Hop paused for a bit and took a deep breath, “come home soon okay...I miss you, and Galar doesn’t feel the same without you.”

“I’ll do my best Hop...you take care now alright? I’ll see you later.” Hop put down the phone and walked away. I peered out of the corner and put my new phone away.

_ Be strong Hop...I’ll be sure to come back as Victor as soon as I can! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Why do I feel hot and heavy all a sudden…._ I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see that Hop was hugging me ever so closely; I immediately turned red in the face. _Oh gosh, he’s super close...Hop’s cuddling with me...calm down, Victor...calm down..._ I tried to move but Hop’s strong arms hugged me tighter. 

“Hop….wake up!” I frantically waved my arms around but Hop pressed his face into my head,

“Five more minutes....” I frowned as I laid in bed with the guy I was crushing on, 

_I can’t do anything in this body...but I guess it’s not too bad...even in bed Hop smells nice...what am I saying???_ I shook my thoughts and lifted my hands up to his cheeks and slapped them a bit,

“Huh? What’s going on?” Hop immediately shot awake and stood up, holding me in his arms. “Masaru, where are you??”

“I’m right here,” Hop held me up and laughed,

“Oh, there you are! Did you sleep well?” I blushed a bit and nodded,

“Yep, although you were a bit close to me when I woke up...I could hardly breathe.” I pouted and frowned at him,

“I’m sorry, but can you blame me? You’re just so huggable!” Hop nuzzled my face and squeezed me, 

“Hop, quit it, that tickles!” I chuckled a bit as his face tickled my cheeks. Just then I felt his eyes well up and he suddenly stopped, “Hop?” He set me down and wiped his face,

“Sorry, Masa, but when you told me to quit it. It kind of reminded me of how I used to do that to Victor when we were younger...I remember liking how cute he looked doing it...I wonder if he’s doing alright? Maybe if I confessed to him sooner things would be different. Does that make me a bad person to say that?”

I clutched my chest and bit my lip, _No Hop, you’re wrong...I’m the one who’s a bad person for leaving you alone._ I hugged his leg and pressed my face into him, “Hop, I’m sorry…” I heard Hop chuckle a bit as he ruffled my hair,

“It’s not your fault buddy, come on, let’s go wash up and get some food! Want some pancakes?”

“Yeah!” I smiled at him as he picked me up and walked towards the bathroom to clean up the morning funk.

During breakfast, I couldn’t get my mind off of what Hop told me when we woke up. _I want to make him feel better but how?_

“Hey Masa,” I jumped as Hop looked at me, “You okay? You’ve been acting a bit weird lately,

“Maybe it’s cause he woke up with you cuddling him Hop,” Leon looked up from his phone as he drank his coffee, “Maybe the kid’s got a crush on you or something.”

“Very funny Lee, Masaru’s just a kid, I’m sure he’s just embarrassed that’s all.”

 _No Leon’s right about this one,_ I sighed as I finished my food, “Are we going to the lab again today Hop?” 

“Later on in the day at least, so we have some free time until then. How about I take you to Motostoke and get you some new clothes?”

“But I don’t have any money?” Hop grinned and shook his head,

“Don’t be silly, I’ll pay for you!” My eyes lit up a bit, “Oh, someone’s excited!”

“Hop you’re gonna spoil the kid if you keep coddling him like that,” Hop turned towards Leon, and sighed,

“I just don’t want him to end up like me when you weren’t around…” Suddenly the air became uncomfortable. 

_Did Hop really just say that?_ I looked at Leon who frowned at Hop, 

“Hop...I said I was sorry,” Leon placed a hand on his shoulder but Hop brushed him away,

“Do you realize how lonely I felt with you gone...if it weren’t for Victor, I’d don’t know what I do.”

“So what, you’re gonna cling onto Masaru now that Victor’s gone? What if Victor never comes back?” Leon raised his voice and pointed at me.

“Don’t bring him into this Lee! Masaru has nothing to do with anything! Victor may be gone, but I believe that he will come back, at least I don’t have to wait for someone to defeat him to have him come home…” Hop took my hand as we went to our room to change.

“Hop...are you gonna be okay?” I tugged at his jacket and looked up at him.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay, I’m sorry about that…” He crouched down and started to fix my bowtie, 

“I think you both should apologize to each other…” Hop stopped and raised his eyebrows at me, “I know you’re making sure I don’t end up like you when you were younger, but that doesn’t give you the right to snap at Lee like that!”

“How do you know what happened when I was younger?”

“Oh, uh, I’m just speaking in general…” I laughed as I almost outed myself in front of him. Hop laughed and patted my head,

“You’re pretty smart, Masa, yeah I may have gotten off my rocker back there! Let me finish tieing this for you, buddy.” Hop finished fixing my bowtie and smiled at me, “You ready?” I nodded and took his hand, just as we were about to head out the door. Leon stopped us.

“Hop, about earlier,”

“Don’t say anything...I’m sorry for snapping at you back there.”

“I’m sorry too, for leaving you and Mom like that...but I wanted to say that I’m glad that you have people like Victor and now Masaru that watch over you when I couldn’t.” Leon hugged Hop tightly, “I’m glad that your boyfriend defeated me and I was able to come home.” Suddenly Hop and I blushed,

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Hop shouted, 

“Sure sure, you guys clearly hate each other...I’ve seen how you eyed him during your Gym Challenge.” Leon snickered as Hop got more red in the face.

“I’ll get you for this Leon! Come on Masa.” Hop grabbed my hand and we walked towards the train station.

“The nerve of that guy...calling Vic my boyfriend…” Hop crossed his arms as I nervously laughed at him. We sat across from each other as the train began to move to its destination,

“Didn’t you say you liked him though?” Hop blushed and glared at me,

“Not you too! I mean, yeah Vic’s a handsome and kind person but…” Hearing Hop compliment me sent blood straight to my ears, I started to fidget a bit and giggle to myself, 

_Does Hop think I’m handsome? And kind? Oh man, I need to get back to normal and fast!_ I looked up and saw that Hop pulled out his phone,

“I’m gonna call him right now, I’m sure he’ll laugh at this.” I jumped as he was gonna call me.

“Uh Hop, I’ll be right back, I need to use the bathroom!”

“Do you want me to go with you?” I shook my head,

“No no, I can do it myself! You go call Victor!” I ran as quickly as I could to the bathroom, and just in time too! My phone rang just as I closed the door. I took a few deep breaths, and pressed on the app Sonia made and clicked on my face.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey, Vic!”_ Hop excitedly shouted in my ear,

_“Hey, how’s it going?_   
  


_“It’s going well, oh man get this...this morning Leon thought that you and I were dating!”_

_“Oh my gosh, really? That’s pretty funny.”_ I chuckled a bit to myself,

_“I know right? You and me dating? Crazy right?”_

_“I mean, that doesn’t sound too bad, though.”_ I blushed a bit as my voice trailed off slightly

_“What was that?”_

_“Oh, nothing! How’s little Masaru treating you?”_

_“How’d you know about him?”_

_“Sonia told me!”_

_“Right, he’s such an adorable little guy! And smart too! He’s gonna be quite the trainer one day! Better watch out Vic!”_

_“Haha, well I still have a few years to hone my skills more…”_

_“Listen, Victor...I hope you’re doing okay…”_ I sighed deeply and bit my lip,

_“Yeah I am, is it weird for me to say that I miss you, Hop?”_

_“Not at all, just stay safe and make sure to call me every now and then alright?”_

_“Of course! Well, I have to go, I’ll talk to you later!”_ I looked at my phone and clutched it. “There has to be some lead on this...but for now I guess I’ll just have to watch out for him.” I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone. “Ow! Hey, watch where-” I froze as I looked up and saw a man in a white lab coat, a red “R” barely hiding underneath his coat, showed up as I ran into him.

“Oh, I’m sorry little one, but you should really be careful, things get pretty dangerous in a train.” He smiled at me as he turned around.

_It’s them… its Team Rocket!_ I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth as I glared at him as he walked away. _“I won’t let you get away this time!”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys!

I followed the man as he walked towards the end of the train.  _ What’s he doing? I have to know!  _ I was about to go into the next car until I felt a hand grab me from the back of my shirt.

“There you are!” I looked over and saw Hop who had an annoyed look on his face, 

“Oh, Hey, Hop…” I chuckled slightly as he set me down,

“Don’t ‘Hey, Hop me, young man.” He raised his voice causing me to jump. He crossed his arms and scowled at me, “You were gone for a while and I got worried, should’ve known you went out wandering by yourself again…” I looked to the ground as he scolded me,

“I’m sorry Hop…”  _ I can’t believe I’m getting scolded by my crush, this is so embarrassing _ , I heard Hop sigh loudly and he crouched down to my eye level,

“I just don’t want you to end up hurt again, I’ll never hear the end of it from Sonia if you got hurt,” He hugged me tightly and I slowly hugged him back,

_ I think you’d be hurt the most if something bad happened to me, Hop... _ Hop then stood up and took my hand, “Wait, Hop, there’s!” I looked back at the door and stopped myself,

“There’s what?” He raised an eyebrow at me as he waited for me to respond,

“Nothing, nevermind, it’s not important.” Hop lead me back to our seats as I stared at the ground,  _ I can’t bring myself to put him in harm’s way...I’ll just have to be on guard  _

“Masa, Masa...Earth to Masaru?” Hop waved his hand in front of my face, “You okay buddy?” Hop got down on one knee and ruffled my hair,

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine Hop, don’t worry about me.” I sat down on the seat and looked out the window,

“Your face says otherwise, you may be smart but your face is easy to read...you kind of remind me of Victor in a way.” I started to sweat and turned towards him,

“In what ways?” Hop laughed, as he looked carefully at me, 

“I’m not sure, to be honest, you both look and act similar, but you seem more reckless and stuff, but your overall aura feels the same kind of the same, and now that I look more carefully at you…” He got closer to my face.

_ Oh crap, Oh crap... _ I started to freak out as I feared that he was starting to put two and two together, “What is it, Hop?” 

“Nevermind, it’s just a weird feeling, I think I’m just hungry that’s all!” I let out a huge sigh of relief as he called the stewardess over to us,

_ That was way too close...I thought he almost had me there,  _

“Hey, Masa do you want anything to eat? It’s my treat!” My stomach let out a loud growl as I blushed a bit,

“Yeah, I’m starving!” I bounced on the chair as Hop’s eyes shined brightly at me,

“You can have whatever you want Masaru!” 

_ Maybe Leon is right about spoiling Masaru, but I guess it’s not so bad haha.  _ My happiness was cut short when we heard a small explosion, followed by the train screeching to a halt. I fell forward and landed in Hop’s lap.

“Masaru, are you okay?” Hop patted my head, as I slowly opened my eyes,

“Yeah, I’m fine-” I noticed that I was super close to Hop’s body, just enough to smell the deodorant that he usually wears.  _ So close... _ I jumped back up as I fixed my bowtie. I looked as everyone was standing up and running towards the front of the train. “Hop, something is wrong in the back of the train.” 

“Yeah, something is clearly wrong, you stay here and I’ll go check it out.” Hop stood up and I instinctively clung to him,

“No! I mean, no Hop let me go with you, please!” I hugged his leg as he tried to move,

“Masaru? What’s gotten into you buddy? I can’t put you in danger too!” I looked up at him with tears in my eyes,

“But what if something bad happens to you? I don’t want anything bad to happen to you either!” Hop smiled gently at me and he dried my tears with his thumbs,

“There, there, don’t cry now, well I can’t just leave you alone and since Victor ain’t here right now, I guess it’s up to his number one rival to watch over things for him! Just stay close to me okay,” I sniffed and nodded as Hop took my hand and we headed towards the back of the train.

I held his hand tightly as we dodged a few people trying to evacuate the train, “Stay close Masa,” I nodded as Hop and I reached towards the end of the car, smoke was slowly pouring out of it. I looked up at Hop who listened in closely to the door.

“Excellent work Voltorb! This will cause some confusion for a bit while the other’s look through Motostoke safely!”

_ I don’t recognize that voice...that means they’re more of these Team Rocket folks running around Galar.  _ Hop took a deep breath and burst through the doorway. We saw the gentlemen in white, who had a gas mask on him,

“Well, well look at what the Mewoth dragged in? A couple of little pests trying to meddle on our business. 

“Masa, stay behind me okay?” Hop stood in front of me and brought out a Pokeball,

“Look at this! You brats better know your place! You’ll live longer. Zubat use SuperSonic!” The man threw out a Pokeball and sent out the same bat Pokemon that I saw in the Slumber Weald,

“Hop watch out!” My voice was drowned out by the piercing sound of Zubat’s cry. I covered my ears and winced as it started to make me dizzy. I looked over at Hop who was trying to stand while covering his ears. 

“Now, then, Voltorb, let’s finish these two off with a Self-Destruct!”

_ I have to think fast,  _ “Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Zubat!” I threw out Bulbasaur, who quickly slapped Zubat away into the wall. Hop and I panted heavily as the sound disappeared,

“Good going Masa.” Hop’s smile was cut short as he noticed the Voltorb beginning to glow. “Get down!” Hop jumped over me and Bulbasaur as the explosion went off.

I coughed as the smoke and dust clouded the train. Flames started to form quickly around us. “Hop!” I looked up at him but he wasn’t responding, “Hop please, wake up!” I rolled him off of me as I tried to check his pulse. I let out a sigh of relief as he was still alive, but unconscious. I quickly returned Bulbasaur and tried to pick Hop up, but he was too heavy for me.  _ Dammit, If only I wasn’t in this body.  _ I coughed a bit more as the smoke started to fill the train even more. I quickly reached inside Hop’s jacket and rummaged around for Zacian’s Pokeball and sent it out.

“Zacian, we have to get Hop out of here!” Zacian growled at me angrily, “Zacian, no! I’m not your enemy, don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Victor!” I cried a bit but slowly stood up and reached up to Zacian, “I know it’s not me, but you know that I’m truly Victor. The one who fought with you and Zamazenta to save Galar!” Its eyes softened and Zacian licked my face, “Galar needs our help again! Can you carry us to safety!” It nodded as it lowered itself to pick up Hop with its mouth and threw him on its back. I jumped on and we raced out the train from the side. We broke through the train just as the local firefighters and Police made it to the scene.

“Hop!” I heard Leon’s voice call out towards us as Zacian sat back down. “Are you two okay?”

“Yeah, we are okay...Leon, Hop tried to protect me from some bad people! These people, there Team Rocket! I don’t know what they are doing but they are up to no good!” Just then we heard Hop slowly stir awake.

“Ow, my head…” Hop slowly sat up and brushed off the debris from his body.

“Hop!” I cried out and hugged him tightly, “You’re okay!”

“Whoa, easy there Masa, I may be alive but you’re hurting me.” Hop ruffled my hair. We all looked at the scene of the train as the firefighters put out the flames. Hop hugged me closely as I looked on at the dying flames.

_ This is a lot bigger than anything I’ve seen. But where did that man, go? Did he escape? And what does Team Rocket want in Galar?  _ I looked over at Hop who smiled softly at me. 

“You okay there buddy?” I hugged him tightly and sat in his lap,

“Yeah, I will be.”


	7. Chapter 7

A few days have passed and news has spread about the train attack. Since my absence, Leon has taken upon himself to take over the Champion duties. According to him and the Gym Leaders, they all decided to call it an accident to prevent the general public from going into a mass panic. But that didn’t stop me.

I sat on the couch flipping through my phone of the news, looking for something about the attack,  _ why did they attack the train? It doesn’t make any sense...unless...they found out who I am! _ I shook my head and put my phone back into my pocket. “There’s no way they found out…”

“Find out about what Masaru?” I jumped as Hop appeared from behind me,

“Oh! Uh, just that the media is disregarding who attacked the train...I can’t believe they are saying it was an accident.” Hop laughed and ruffled my hair,

“Yeah, but I guess to make sure everyone isn’t panicking they have to rule it as an accident...I know it’s frustrating but we have to keep things on the down-low. You can do that can’t you?”

_ I’m already doing that but yeah, for you Hop, of course.  _ “Yeah, of course.” Hop sat next to me and pulled out his phone.

“How are you feeling buddy? It must’ve been scary being in there.” He smiled down at me and hugged me from the side,

“I’m okay, thank goodness your Zacian came to help us!”

“Yeah, I’m impressed by you! Zacian rarely gets along with other people other than myself and Victor! You must be something super special!” I laughed as he continued to flip through his phone. I looked down and sighed,

“Hop, I’m sorry for not being strong enough to fight back…”

“It’s not your fault, I mean you’re just a little kid, I don’t expect you to be like a Champion or something.” Hop crossed his arms and thought for a bit, “But thanks to your quick thinking we both made it out safely! So thanks, buddy!” He smiled and patted my head as he stood up. “I am a bit worried about this Team Rocket thing though...but for now let’s head out to the wild area, I want to check something out…”

“You want to check out the scene of the attack don’t you Hop.” I jumped off the couch as he laughed,

“You bet! Let’s go!” He took my hand and we took the taxi to the Wild Area.

I looked out the window and saw a bunch of reporters crowding around the local police who were investigating. As we landed we walked up but were stopped by the inspector,

“Not so fast you two, this isn’t for public viewing.”

“But inspector we were on that train!” I looked up at him and he sighed,

“What business do you have bringing a child here Hop. Isn’t it dangerous?” Hop stood in front of me and held me close to him,

“He saved us both from death, can you at least let us investigate is in Victor’s stead? I’m his best friend, I’m sure he won’t mind! Besides, Lee is busy dealing with other things.” The inspector crossed his arms and sighed,

“I don’t know, Hop.” We were going nowhere with him, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

“Pretty please Inspector! It would mean the world to Mr. Hop if you let us look around.” I tugged at his pants and looked at him with an innocent expression. The inspector blushed and coughed,

“Oh, well I guess it’s fine...just put those eyes away kid, you’re distracting our work, just be safe okay and stay with the Professor okay?” The inspector patted my head and smiled at me,

“Yes, sir!”  _ Got him haha  _ “Let’s go, Hop!” I took his hand and ran under the police tap and walked towards the damaged train.

“Hmm, there’s nothing worth noting...see anything Masaru?” I looked around the wreckage and sighed,

“No, there’s nothing I see, but all I do know is that Team Rocket wants something in Galar, but what? Is it the power plant?” I pondered as I began to take notes, “Why would they attack this train, for what reason do they have to cause such a stir to the public…”

“Wow Masaru, look at you! You’re acting like an adult! Where did this come from?” Hop laughed as I looked back at him,

“Oh, sorry, I got lost in the moment...but it worries me that Team Rocket is out there, and we don’t know what they are planning.” I clenched my fist and stared out towards Motostoke,  _ I have to find out what they are planning so I can find Celebi and turn back to normal.  _ Just then I felt Hop hug me from behind,

“Masaru, I feel like you’re taking a lot of this burden on yourself. You shouldn’t be worrying about this, leave it to us older adults.”

“But Hop, I’m also-!” I bit my tongue,

“You’re?”

“I’m also worried about the people of Galar, like what if these people hurt them or even you!” Hop hugged me tighter and smiled,

“It’s funny, Victor always puts others before himself, I bet you’d grow up into a nice man like him one day!” I bit my lip as I was trying to hold back from crying. Just then we heard a loud crash coming from a bit of the wreckage. “Stay close to me Masa,” Hop slowly got up and walked around the wreckage and spotted something shining in the soot. 

“What’s that Hop?” I walked up as he held it.

“It looks like part of a phone…Do you think it’s important for something?” I stared at it and remembered seeing the same color as the admin’s phone,

“Hop, I think it belongs to Team Rocket!”

“Whoa, too bad we can’t access this...it’s pretty much busted,”

“Well, maybe Sonia might be able to help us?” Hop stood up and put the phone into a bag,

“Yeah, let’s take it to her!” I grabbed his leg as we walked towards the taxi. I looked back at the wreckage and pondered,

_ We are making headway at least, but something still bothers me...where did that guy run off too, and why’d he leave his phone behind? And what was in that room he was in before he destroyed the train? More importantly,  _ I looked up at Hop who smiled at me,  _ I almost gave myself away again...I have to be super careful not to act like Victor around him otherwise things will be very difficult. I hope Sonia can figure out this phone thing.  _ I sat down in the taxi and yawned loudly as I looked out the window,

“Masaru, are you tired?” Hop picked me up and placed me close to his lap, “you should rest, here you can sleep on my lap, I’ll wake you up when we get there okay?” Hop took my glasses off and brushed my hair back,

“Oh, okay…” I blushed I rested my head on his lap, it felt calming and reminded me when I was little; that I’d rest of Hop when I felt tired, I smiled a bit as I drifted off.

I woke in a dark room. “Where am I?” I walked around and saw the silhouette of Hop. “Hop?” I ran towards him and turned him towards me, but he looked older and a lot sadder. 

“Oh hey, Masaru, my you’ve grown up!” I looked down and saw that I was still in my Masaru outfit but I was older like my Victor self

“Hop, what’s going on? Don’t you recognize me?” 

“Of course I do, you’re Masaru! I’m sorry that I look like crap...waiting for Victor has taken its toll on me.” He started to tear up,

“But Hop! It’s me! I’m not Masaru!” I cried out to him but he just laughed,

“But you are! You may look like Victor, but you are still my little Masaru, I guess I’ll wait for him some more! Don’t worry about me though, I’ll be fine! A few more years can’t hurt right?” I cried out in despair as I tried to run towards him,

“Hop! Don’t! You shouldn’t suffer because of me! Hop! Hop!” I shot straight up and breathed heavily, sweat dripping down my body.

“Masaru!” Hop ran towards me as I shot up from the couch. I looked around and we were in Sonia’s lab, “Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?” I looked up at Hop and hugged him,

“Yeah, I did…” I teared up as I held him, “I had a nightmare that you were hurt because of me.”

“There, there, you could never hurt me…” Hop patted my back,

  
_ That’s a lie! I’ve hurt you so much as Victor, but I promise I’ll get back to you Hop! _ I slowly fell asleep into his arms, tears running down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I haven't forgotten about this AU! I'm so so so so sorry! I've been neglecting this for so long! With my Galar High project and My current Demon slayer au wip. And of course the pandemic nonsense, has made me put this off for so long! But I will be updating this more frequently than ever! Thanks so much guys!

“Is Masaru okay?” Sonia asked as I laid a blanket over him. I ruffled his hair and smiled as he quietly slept.

“Yeah, he’s fine, he had a nightmare. Get this his nightmare was that he hurt me.” I laughed a bit and stared at Sonia who shook her head.

“What a wild imagination that kid has.”

“Yeah, he would never hurt me...unlike.” I stared at my phone and smiled at the photo of Victor, his smiling face that I couldn’t help but miss. My best friend, a person I’ve…

“Hop?” Sonia smacked my head with her book, snapping me out of my trance.

“Huh? What’s up?” She frowned at me and walked over to the coat rack to put on her jacket.

“I just said I’ll be going for the night. Do you mind taking him home and locking up?” I nodded as she shut the door.

“Okay, let’s get some papers done and I’ll take Masa home.” I stood up and walked over to my desk. I sat down and stared at the diagrams of the different species of Meowth. “Hehe, imagine there being more than just two different species.” I wrote a few notes of the ones from Galar and looked up at the clock. “I should be able to finish this soon.” I looked over and smiled as Masaru slept. I tapped my phone for a few seconds and bit my lip. “No, he’s probably busy...but…” I got out my phone and dialed.

No answer…”Hmm,” I wondered, “I’ll try again.” Just then I heard a noise coming from Sonia’s desk. I looked around and heard the rumbling again. I walked over and pulled up the drawer and saw a red phone. “That’s odd, why does that look like Victor’s?” I picked it up and saw my name flash before my face. _‘Why is his phone here? And why does Sonia have it? Could it be he’s here? I mean it makes perfect sense that I’ve been talking to him a ton! Unless…’_ I held the phone and walked over to Masaru. As took off his glasses and placed them on the table. I giggled as he looked kind of adorable sleeping like that. I sat next to him and opened Victor’s phone.

_‘Bzzt, Bzzt’ Please enter the number password’_

“Password?” I asked, “I don’t remember him putting a password in. I thought about it for a moment and tried a few numbers.

_‘Incorrect keys!’_ I groaned and slumped back into the chair, accidentally kicking over a book that was on the table.

“Oops!” I went to pick it up and opened it. I smiled as I saw that they were pictures of Vic and me as kids. “Oh, this brings me back.” I flipped through and saw pictures of us at our gym challenge, to when we got our starters. “Oh, hey!” I pulled to one page that was us as kids. “Victor was so shy back then! He looked cute with his hair all messy, kind of like…” I looked down at Masaru and then back at the photo. 

_‘There’s no way...that’s way too coincidental! Okay, calm down Hop, think. Victor goes missing and is away...then some kid shows up and somehow looks like Victor. And for the little guy, he sure knows a lot about Pokemon._ ’ I looked over at Masaru and pondered. If this guy is truly Victor...then how did he get small? And if he is then. I started to blush as I remembered all the times I got touchy with Masaru. _‘I even took a bath with him!’_ I stood up and took a deep breath.

“Okay, Hop...there’s only one way to figure this out.” I placed the phone back into the drawer and carried Masaru home as I locked up the lab. As I carried him, I looked towards Victor’s home. “I won’t know for sure unless I ask him directly.”

* * *

  
  


The following morning, I sat on my desk in the lab and awaited for Masaru to come. I gripped my phone and heard the door open. 

“Morning, Hop!” It was Sonia.

“Oh, good morning.”

“Did something happen? You look tense.” She put on her lab coat and twirled her hair as she walked past my desk. I pushed up my glasses and nodded,

“Yeah, I’m fine...hey, Sonia…”

“Yeah?”

“About, Victor.” She sighed and ruffled my hair,

“I already told you, he’s off in another region, he will come back before you know it!” I could tell she was just saying that to make me feel better. But, I knew she was lying.

“Right,” She smiled and walked over to her desk and opened the drawer.

“Huh? That’s odd?”

“Something the matter, Sonia?”

“Someone opened the drawer. And shifted stuff around.” I started to sweat and hid Victor’s phone behind me.

“Maybe it was Masaru? You know kids, always curious about stuff and getting into trouble!” Sonia shook her head,

“Not, Masa, he’s always a well-behaved kid. But I’ll ask him.” I smiled as she sat back into her desk and continued her research. Bulbasaur walked up and handed me my coffee.

“Oh, thanks!” It nodded and looked at the door. I took the cup and began to pet its face. “Don’t worry, Masa will be here soon.” _‘I sure hope he does.’_

A few minutes later and I heard the door open. I saw the familiar tuft of brown hair and red suit as Masaru walked inside. “Sorry I’m late, Hop! Mr. Leon needed my help with something since you were so busy at the lab today.”

“Oh, no worries Masa!” I carefully watched him as he walked up to his Bulbasaur.

“Did you wait for me all morning?” He giggled as Bulbasaur hugged him with its vines.

“Oh, Good morning, Masaru!” Sonia looked up and waved at the boy.

“Morning!” I watched as Masaru walked up to Sonia who motioned him over. I watched as Sonia whispered something in his ear. His face changed into a panic as he looked over at the drawer. He walked over to me and scratched his head.

“Hey, Hop?”

“Yes?”

“Did you happen to see what was inside the drawer?” I shook my head

“Nope don’t think so.” He let out a sigh of relief and sat on the couch.

“Oh, okay! Just wondering!” 

“What’s in there anyway?” He jumped and began to panic 

“Nothing important! Just something I don’t want you to see, just yet.” 

_‘So he is hiding the truth!’_ I decided to go on the offensive and waited till Sonia went out on her lunch. I carefully watched the clock until it was time to spring my plan into action.

“Lunchtime! You boys want anything?” I looked over at Masaru who shook his head.

“No, I think we are good, Sonia!” I smiled as she walked out of the lab. I nodded and let out a loud sigh; enough to get Masaru’s attention.

“Something wrong, Hop?” Masaru looked up from his book and raised his brow at me.

“Oh, yeah I’m just stuck on this problem.”

“Maybe I can help?” He jumped up from the couch and walked over to my desk.

“Well you see it’s asking about the different types of Meowth, I know there’s a Kantonian and a Galarian one but the third one alludes me. I’m confused about what type it could be!

“It’s an Alolan one! They are dark types unlike the normal or steel types we are used to!” He smiled as he pointed out the answer to me. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks, Victor! You’re so smart!” He blushed and scratched his head,

“Yeah, I am pretty great-” His face dropped as I grinned at him.

  
_‘Gotcha!’_


	9. Chapter 9

_‘Oh, crap!’_ I thought as I accidentally let slip that I was Victor. Hop stood in his chair, scowling at me. My heart began to thump, furiously in my ears. Hop shook his head and glared at me,

“So you are Vic, aren’t you?” I started to sweat and shake my head,

“No I’m not! You must be mistaken! I’m no champion I’m just a kid!”

“Don’t lie to me!” Hop raised his voice causing me to freeze in my tracks. I tried to avoid eye contact with him as much as I could but I failed at every turn. His eyes were just too piercing to ignore. “I know you’re Victor! I mean you look like him! And you’re way too smart to know about Pokemon! It makes so much sense, Victor disappears and suddenly you show up! I bet Sonia or I don’t know, a Pokemon made you this way.”

_‘Well he’s right.’_ I bit my lip and took a deep breath. “Mr. Hop! I’m hungry! Can we get food please? Like some ice cream or something!” I clung to his lab coat in hopes of deterring him but he shook his head and grabbed my glasses clean off.

“Don’t try to trick me this time! I don’t know how you managed to use your normal voice at me but I have proof that you’re Victor.”

“Oh, and what’s that?” I asked. Hop immediately walked to Sonia’s desk and opened the drawer. My face dropped in panic as he brought out my phone that Sonia would use to trick Hop. 

“This is clearly your phone! Why does Sonia have it?” I stared at him in the eye and shrugged,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hop. I clearly have my own phone!” I brought out my silver Rotom Phone and chuckled. He furrowed his brow at me and looked down at me.

“Explain to me this, ‘Masaru!’ His sarcastically said, “How does a seven-year-old know way more about Pokemon that a normal trainer?”

“Six-year-old, Hop,” I interjected but got silenced when Hop slammed his hand on the desk.

“No kid would know this much knowledge. Only you would know this much. You’re really smart!” Hop grunted in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just tell me the truth, are you really Victor?”

“I, uh…” Part of me wanted to tell Hop, but I couldn’t work up the courage to. It ached my entire being not being able to tell him. I had to; to protect him. “Hop...I.” Suddenly the door opened and I saw Sonia and, my mother walk inside. _‘Oh, crap!’_

“Oh, hey Hop! I’m back and look who I bumped into!” Sonia smiled as Hop stared at them, he looked back at me and grabbed me by the sides and held me up.

“Perfect! If I can’t prove it then maybe your mom can!” I started to sweat as she looked me in the eye.

“Oh my gosh, you’re Masaru right?” 

“Huh?” Hop and I said in unison.

“You know him, Mrs. Williams?” My mother nodded and smiled at me.

“Of course! He’s the son of my brother in law!” I looked over at Hop who stared at her in confusion.

“Does that mean, you and Sonia are?” She nodded and laughed,

“Yeah, Sonia and I are related but not by blood!” Hop slowly set me down and crossed his arms.

“I don’t believe it.” My mother tilted her head and smiled, “I mean isn’t it strange that he looks like Victor? And that he’s pretty smart for his age?”

“Oh, that’s easy! His parents would always bring Masa over to hang out whenever they visit Galar and he loves Victor so much that he looks up to him!” Hop looked at me and I threw him a smile,

“Yeah! I love Big Bro Victor so much! He’s really cool and smart!” I smiled wide and ran around my mother who ruffled my hair. “Is he ever coming here again?” My mother winked and smiled,

“Don’t worry, Masaru. He will come home soon and then you can hang out with him and Hop all you want.”  
  


“Yay!” I shouted. I looked over at Hop who sighed, 

“Then what about this?” Hop showed us my phone and pointed at it. “Why is Victor’s phone with Sonia? Shouldn’t he have it on him?”

“Oh, well Victor sent me his phone because it was broken!” Sonia beamed, “Yeah, I just finished fixing it and plan on sending it back to him!” Sonia glanced over at me and nodded. Hop looked back at me and frowned,

“Victor never told me about, Masaru, I would’ve loved to show him stuff as well.” My mother hugged Hop and caressed his head,

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sure he had a good reason, maybe he wanted to surprise you? But I just got a call from him the other day. He said he misses you very much and he will try to come home soon!” Hop slowly pushed her away and looked to the ground.

“Then, why hasn’t he tried to call me? Why did he just suddenly leave me? I should’ve gone with him to investigate the Slumbering Weald! Maybe something happened to him that he can’t face me directly!” I clutched my chest as he teared up.

_‘Hop...I’m so sorry…’_ I instinctively walked up to him and hugged his leg. “Hop, I’m sorry, Big bro Victor hurt you. But don’t lose faith in him okay?” Hop let out a small sigh and ruffled my hair.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry for accusing you, Masaru. Can I make it up to you? Maybe I can take you out for some ice cream!” I smiled as he hugged me tightly.

“Actually, Hop. Mind if I take Masaru for the day?” My mother pleaded.

“Oh, I guess it’s fine. I guess we can go for ice cream later!” I was startled when my mother took my hand.

“Great! I’ll return him tomorrow okay? Come along Masaru!”

“Wait!” I shouted as I looked back at Hop who laughed, 

“Why’d you do that mom?” I shouted as we walked in front of our home. She put her hands on her hips and scoffed,

“That’s a bold talk for someone who almost got found out! You’re lucky I bailed you out otherwise Hop would kick your butt for that.”

“How’d you find out anyway?” I pouted.

“Sonia told me the day you got turned into a child.”

“What? Why?” My mother laughed and ruffled my hair.

“A mother has her ways! But it is quite odd that a Celebi turned you back into a child. And this Team Rocket business is quite troublesome as well. Are you okay, Vic?”

“Yeah, I’m fine...just a little tired from today. All these emotions are getting to me.” 

“Have you eaten yet?” I clutched my stomach and shook my head.

“No, not yet..” Suddenly I felt a huge chill, crawl up my spine. I looked up at my mother who smiled at me.

“Oh, I see...has Leon been feeding you lately?” 

“Mom, please don’t hurt him. It was still early in the morning before I went to the lab. So I haven’t eaten much.” I saw her cool off as she walked to our door.

“Well, then why don’t I whip up my special curry! I’ll even get a little bib for you!”

“Mom!” I shouted, “I’m not a baby anymore!” She picked me up and nuzzled my face.

“I know! But you look so cute now! Having you in your child form again makes me feel young again! I missed you so much Vic!”

“Let go of me mom! This is so embarrassing!” I accepted defeat as she carried me inside.

“You can tell me all about your crush on Hop all you want while we eat.”

“Yeah, yeah….Wait what???”

* * *

  
  


That evening I was on the phone...waiting for the ringing to stop.

_‘Hello?’_ I took a deep breath and spoke,

_‘Hey, Hop.’_

_‘Oh, Hey! Vic, how’s it going?’_

_‘It’s going well! I miss Galar to be honest, haha.’_

_‘Cut it out Vic!’_ His voice trembled as he called my name.

_‘I’m sorry, Hop.’_

_‘I’m sorry, for yelling. I just miss you that’s all.’_

_‘I miss you too.’_

_‘Masaru says he misses you a lot!’_

_‘Oh, does he?’_

_‘Yeah. Get this! I thought he was you for a moment. Kind of dumb of me right?’_

_‘Yeah, that is kind of silly. Come on, Hop! You’re supposed to be the next greatest Pokemon Professor in Galar!’_

_‘Well, you’re supposed to be its Champion! How can you be Champion if you’re not even here?’_

_‘Yeah, you’re right...I promise as soon as I finish my business. I’ll come straight to you! I have to go, I’ll talk to you later okay?’_

_‘Yeah, Good night...and Victor?’_

_‘What’s up?’_ There was a long pause. I heard Hop take a deep breath before speaking.

  
 _‘It’s nothing, nevermind...I’ll talk to you later.’_ The screen went blank as I stared at myself looking at the black screen. I noticed water drip onto it as I cried on my phone. My mother came from behind me and hugged me tightly. Holding me close, to comfort me from the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of the local Rockiedees’ call, awoke me from my slumber. I sat up and yawned. I took a quick glance around at my room and took note of all the memorabilia, I’ve gotten during my gym challenge. I crawled out of bed and walked over to the photo of me and Hop. I reached up and took it from the stand and smiled. “I’m an awful friend to you. I hope I can make it up to you somehow.”

“Victor! I mean, Masaru! Are you awake, sweetie?” I opened my door and walked towards the kitchen. My mother was busy cooking breakfast as I tried to climb up the chair. “How’s my little man today? Did you sleep well?”

“I guess so...it feels weird sleeping in my bed when I’m so small.” I leaned my chin on the table as my mother brought over food for me.

“Chin, up Vict-I mean Masaru.” 

“You can call me Victor when it’s just us, mom.” I began to eat my food as she sat across from me.

“Are you gonna be okay, son?” I stopped and looked down.

“I don’t know...I’m a child again, my best friend and possible crush probably hates me now, and I have to deal with all this Team Rocket nonsense!” I brought my hands to my head and ruffled my hair. “I just don’t know where to start!”

“Why not go investigate the area where you got turned into a child?” My mother suggested,

“I guess, I can, but I need to grab some Pokemon. All I have is my newly acquired Bulbasaur since Sonia is holding onto my Pokemon for safekeeping.”

“Then, why don’t I come along with you?” I looked up at my mother who shrugged at me.

“Are you sure?” She nodded and drank some of her coffee,

“You need someone to watch over you. And what better person than your own mother! Go on and get dressed, I got some new clothes for you to wear in that new form of yours.”

“You didn’t have to, Mom.”

“No son of mine is gonna wear the same thing every day! Now come along!” She grabbed my hand before I could protest and brought me to her room to change.

* * *

  
  


“So, what exactly happened here, Vic?” My mother asked as we walked through the forest of the Slumbering Weald. Coming here again reminded me of how Hop and I, started and ended our Gym Challenge. It used to bring back exciting memories but now it’s been nothing but pain and suffering for both of us. I looked up at my mother and sighed,

“I saw Team Rocket creating a ruckus where the rusted sword and shield use to rest but what I found was a Celebi, trapped by them. I went and rescued it and suddenly, I got turned into a kid after I got blasted by a burst of light.” She nodded as we walked past a few Pokemon that scurried around us.

“I see, so what we have to do is find Celebi and maybe we can find out a way to turn you back! Sounds easy enough!” I grabbed my mother’s hand and shook my head.

“It’s not that easy, mom...these Team Rocket folks, they aren’t the run of the mill fanboys like Team Yell were. No, they are on another level. You saw what happened a few weeks ago, mom! These guys are terrorists! I have to find out what they are trying to do with a Celebi and stop them!” I watched as my mom’s face became starry-eyed, “What?”

“Vic, you’ve grown up so much! I’m so proud of you!” She picked me up and kissed my face while smushing her cheeks on my own.

“Mom! Stop, this is so embarrassing!” I pushed her away as she pelted me with kisses. Just then we heard shuffling out in the distance, followed by shouting. “Mom, did you hear that?”

“Yeah, you think it’s trainers?” I shook my head at her,

“No, this area is the worst place to train. Not enough Pokemon roam around here.” We crept along the bushes and spotted a small group of men roaming around the shrine.

“There has to be some clue around here!” 

“Keep looking! The boss says we can’t come back until we find out about the location of the sword and shield Pokemon!” My heart stopped as they referred to Zacian and Zamazanta.

_ ‘How do they know about them? What purpose do they need of them?’ _ I wondered as we listened carefully.

“The people of Galar are no use to us! They kept suggesting we read this book, written by this, Sonia person. But we need actual answers not reading time!” One of them grumbled to themselves as he overturned a nearby rock.

“Hey, what about this shrine over here?” I watched as they looked around the empty shrine, carefully investigating the area around it. My mother grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

“Should we do something about them, Vic?” I touched her hand and shook my head,

“No, not yet. I want to know what they are up to. Stay here, I’m gonna go get a better look.” I carefully crawled around the ground and got a better look at the gang. A taller one inspected the area where the rusted sword and shield very intently.

“Looks like something used to be here. Dammit! The trail is cold…”

“Guess we have to search elsewhere then.” The group was about to leave until they spotted a man with a white coat and teal hair. My eyes widened as I saw him approach. 

_ ‘That’s him! I recognize that smug face anywhere!’  _ I watched as he shook his head and stared at the group.

“You all disappoint me so.”

“But, Mr. Archer! We did all we could! The shrine is empty and we don’t know anything about the sword and shield Pokemon!” Archer scoffed and pointed towards Postwick,

“Did you guys even bother to try interrogating the regions Professor?” 

_ ‘Oh, no!’  _ I thought as Archer brought out a photo of Hop and Sonia.

“These two know a lot about the sword and shield Pokemon! Find them and bring them to me in Wyndon! By force, if you have to!”

“Yes sir!” They ran off out of the Weald and disappeared into the forest.

“Mom! They are gonna go after Hop and Sonia!” I stood up and waited for her to appear but there was no answer. “Mom?” I looked around for her but couldn’t find her.

“My, my look at what we have here?” My body froze as I turned around. I saw Archer with a Pokemon that looked like a giant yellow plant, holding my mother tightly.

“Mom!” I shouted but Archer waved his finger at me.

“I wouldn’t go any closer, child….or should I say, Champion, Victor.” My body froze as I've been found out by the man standing in front of me.


	11. Chapter 11

I swallowed hard as Archer held my mom hostage. He knows who I am, but how? “I don’t know what you’re talking about, mister! I’m just a little kid.”

“Don’t be coy with me, child. It’s painfully obvious you’re the champion, Galar upholds in the highest of esteem. We’ve done all our research on you. You’re the rookie trainer who bested Galar’s strongest it had to offer and now, stuck as a child.” 

“That’s all conjecture! You have no proof that I’m who you say I am!” I stood my ground and watched as Archer laughed.

“Then maybe I can convince you?” He snapped his fingers and the vines around my mother began to tighten. 

“No!” I shouted as she cried out at me. 

“Run, son. I’ll be okay!” She uttered, I could see the light starting to fade from her eyes.

“No! I’m tired of running from my problems! I have to fight! Go, Bulbasaur!” He flew out of his Pokeball and slammed his body into Archer. “Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!” Bulbasaur launched leaves towards the Pokemon, causing it to let go of my mother. I glared at the Pokemon and waved my hand, “Bulbasaur, use Body Slam!” He rushed towards the Pokemon causing it to lurch back onto the ground. I ran over to my mom and hugged her.

“Mom, are you okay?” She ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek,

“I’m fine, sweetie.” Suddenly flames shot out towards us, “Look out!” My mother grabbed me and we tumbled away from the attack. I looked over and saw a Pokemon that looked like a black Boltund. 

“Mom, that’s a Houndoom!” I watched as the Pokemon growled at us.

“You’ve become a real thorn on our side!” Archer laughed as I stood in front of my mother,

“Why are you in Galar! What purpose do you have?” Archer sneered and walked closer to me.

“I’m sure you’re well aware of Eternatus? The fabled legendary Pokemon that brought about the Darkest Day! If we can control that kind of power, Team Rocket would be unstoppable! Our sources looked through all amounts of information on that Pokemon and found out that you were able to capture it and now that you’re here...Where is Eternatus.” I scoffed and stared back at him, 

“It’s power has diminished after a long time. Besides, it’s not with me, and I’ll never tell you where it’s at!” Archer raised his brow at me and laughed.

“I don’t need your help, after all. Why do you think we caught that Celebi? With its power to control time, we can use it to turn back the clock on Eternatus, to bring it back to its Eternamax forme! I have my men storming the lab as we speak, maybe they know where we can find Eternatus.” I stepped back and clutched my chest,

_ ‘Sonia...Hop!’ _ I felt a large chill crawl up my spine as Archer stared down at me. “Why are you telling me all this? I will stop you!” Suddenly he picked me up by my collar.

“Victor!” My mother stood to run towards me but she was intercepted by the Houndoom, who snarled at her.

“Let me go!” I tried to kick at Archer but he laughed in my face and walked over by the lake.

“I know you won’t be able to stop me! Have a nice swim in that body of yours, and don’t worry...I’ll personally make sure Hop gets the message that his best friend won’t see him ever again.” He threw me into the middle of the lake.

“Victor!” My mother shouted as I crashed into the water. 

I struggled to resurface but my small body grew tired as I sank further and further.  _ ‘My muscles are burning up! I’m losing air...Mom, I’m so sorry for dragging you into this...and Hop...I’m so sorry for not being able to tell you how I really feel...it’s that I lov-’  _ As my vision began to darken I sank to the bottom of the lake, the last thing I imagined, was Hop’s smiling face. 

A flash of light shined from the water’s surface. It shined on my body and enveloped me in a warm light. I coughed up the water as my lungs filled with air. “What just saved me?” I looked up as a large figure ran towards me. “Is that?” I laid down as I crawled on top of it. “It is you!” I rested my face in its mane as it looked towards the surface of the water. “Zamazenta!” 

We burst through the water’s edge and jumped onto next to the coast. Archer fell back as I sat on Zamazenta. “What the heck?” 

“Victor, you’re okay!” My mother cried out with joy as I jumped down from Zamazenta. It growled at Archer making him fall on his back.

“That proves you are Victor! Only the chosen heroes can wield the sword and shield Pokemon! The last two pieces we need to control Eternatus!”

“Like I would ever help you!” Archer laughed and waved his finger at me.

“We have other ways of making you help us! Houndoom, use SmokeScreen!” It shot out a cloud of smoke, that covered the area in black. Zamazenta ran towards me and protected me from the smoke. As it cleared I looked around and they were gone.

“Dang it!” I grunted and leaned against the tree. “He’s gone. What should I do Mom?” I looked up and she was gone too. “Oh, no!” I began to panic as I realized that Archer took my mother. “Okay, Victor calm down...they want Eternatus. It’s at Sonia’s lab, I have to warn them!” I jumped onto Zamazenta and we ran towards, Wedgehurst. I pulled out my phone and breathed out a sigh of relief as, thanks to the great minds of Galar, the Rotom phones are waterproof. “Convenient…” I laughed as I dialed Hop’s number. “Come, on, come on!” I quickly switched it to my ‘Victor’ voice

_ ‘Hello?’ _

_ ‘Hop!’ _

_ ‘Oh, hey, what’s up? Victor?’ _

_ ‘Get out of there!’  _ I shouted.

Just then, I heard a loud explosion out in the distance. My stomach turned, my breathing became raspy as I saw smoke coming from the lab. “Oh, no!”


	12. Chapter 12

“Hop! Sonia!” I screamed as Zamazenta and I bounded through Wedgehurst. I saw a crowd of people, looking on as the smoke billowed out of the lab. “Move, please!” We pushed around and came towards the entrance. I jumped off of Zamazenta and ran inside. “Hop! Sonia!” I called out to them as I searched around the lab. Papers were strewn about, there was furniture overturned. I took note of the signs of battle that occurred here in the lab.

“They were here...I’m too late.” I sank to my knees and punched the ground. “Dammit!” I looked over and saw Hop’s blue jacket. I walked over and picked it up and held it close to me. “Oh, Hop, if I weren’t an idiot and told you the truth maybe you and I could’ve stopped this, together...just like always!” I put it around me and looked up at Sonia’s desk. I swallowed hard as I held a metal box.  _ ‘Please still be here…’  _ I took a deep breath and opened it...nothing… I threw the box away and punched the wall.

“They took Eternatus too! I have to stop them! But wait, I can’t stop them all by myself. Not in this body…” Just then I heard the sounds of feet moving inside the lab.  _ ‘Crap, they’re back! I have to hide!’  _ I hid below Sonia’s desk and waited.

“Christ, this explosion did a number on Sonia’s lab.” 

_ ‘Leon?’  _ I peered my head up and saw Leon, and Raihan, roaming around the lab.

“Leon!” I jumped up from the desk causing the pair to jump.

“Masaru? What are you doing here? Where’s Hop and Sonia?” He ran over to me and crouched down.

“Leon, it’s bad! An organization known as Team Rocket has kidnapped Hop and Sonia and my mother! They took Eternatus from me and they want to take control of it and bring destruction to the world!” Leon scowled as he stared at me.

“Hold on, your mother? I thought she was in Kanto? And Eternatus? I thought it was Victor the one who captured him.” I bit my lip as I blurted out in a blind panic. “Masaru, what’s going on?” I took a deep breath,

“Leon, I’m actually Victor!” Leon and Raihan stared at me for a bit before busting out laughing,

“That’s cute, Masaru! No seriously what’s going on?” 

“It’s the truth, Leon! I investigated some strange activity in the Slumbering Weald and I somehow got turned into a kid by a Celebi! I’ve been trying to hide this identity from you guys and Hop so that I could protect you from Team Rocket! But now things really hit the fan and now Archer is gonna unleash Eternatus...again!” I panted as I told them my secret but they shook their heads at me.

“You kids sure have a big imagination. What do you think Raihan?” Raihan shrugged and ruffled my hair,

“I mean he might be telling the truth, something like that doesn’t sound too crazy,” 

“Not you too...Come on, Masaru let’s go find Hop together.” He picked me up and started to head out of the lab, “They probably are off on a crazy expedition again! They do seem to absentmindedly leave the lab a mess sometimes.”

“Leon, let me go! There has to be something I can prove I’m really Victor!” I threw my glasses off and pointed at my face. “Look, see! I can see perfectly! Don’t I look like Victor?” I stared at him in the eye but it didn’t faze him.

“I don’t have time for this,”

“Wait, Leon! There’s something I need to confess!” He stopped and slowly set me down.

“Okay, kiddo, let’s hear it.” I turned a bright red and took a deep breath,

“I actually have a crush on Hop!” I waited for a response and looked up at Leon, who had his arms crossed at me,

“Lot’s of people do, it’s not a surprise.” 

“No! I’ve had a crush on Hop ever since I met him when we were both kids! Back when I moved to Galar! I’ve been in love with him even during our Gym Challenge together! I’ve always wanted to confess to him but I’ve been a coward and couldn’t! And now he has been kidnapped while he doesn’t know I’m still alive! You have to believe me!” In the midst of my outburst, Zamazenta appeared and licked my face.

“Zamazenta? What are you doing out of your Pokeball? I thought you were supposed to be with...Victor?” He looked at me as the dots began to connect. “Is it really you?”

“Yes! It’s me!” I nodded enthusiastically, “I’m Victor!” Suddenly, he hit me over the head, “Ow! What gives?”

“Just a little payback for all the taunting you’ve done to me as Masaru. And for making my brother suffer from your lie.” I rubbed my head and looked up at him. “But,” He pulled me into a tight hug, “I”m glad you’re alive at least!” 

“Leon?” I felt his arms hug me tighter,

“Hop has missed you so much. It pained me to see him that way, but when you showed up as, Masaru he looked sort of happy again! But now that’s actually you. You can make him happy again.”

“Thanks, Leon!” I smiled as the two looked down at me, “Now the first thing I need to do is find Celebi...last time I saw it was in the Slumber Weald but it disappeared to, who knows where! And we still don’t know where they might have Hop and Sonia!” Raihan cleared his throat and brought out his phone,

“I think I might have an idea. So where was the last time Eternatus was summoned?” My eyes widened as he grinned at me,

“Hammerlocke! I mean that’s way too obvious! There’s no way they’d do the same thing as Rose?” He laughed and waved his finger at me,

“The things is, Team Rocket probably don’t think you can stop them since no one else knows that a small child is actually our Champion. You and Leon go search for Celebi, while the Gym Leaders and I will handle Team Rocket, but please hurry, I don’t know how much longer it’s gonna be until…”

Just then Raihan’s Rotom phone rang. It sprang open and a voice shouted out, “Raihan! Something bad is happening!”

“What is it?”

“The entrance to the Hammerlocke Power Plant has suddenly shut off! And there’s so weird rumbling going on!”

“I’m on it, I’ll be right there!” He looked at me and Leon and nodded, “I’ll handle things from here, you go search for Celebi!”

“Right, let’s go, Leon!” We hopped on Zamazenta and ran towards the Slumbering Weald, once more. “Hang on guys, I’m coming!”


	13. Chapter 13

“So how do you know that Celebi might be back in the Weald?” I clutched my chest as Leon and I bounded through the forest.

“It’s just a feeling,” For some reason, I could hear the forest calling to me again like it was hurting or scared. “Just trust me on this, Leon. Celebi is back there, It didn’t come out last time I was there, most likely cause Team Rocket were around.”

“At this point, I’ll believe anything you say, but it’s kind of weird hearing you talk all serious in that kid voice.” Leon ruffled my head causing me to blush, “What do you plan on doing once you find it.” I looked down as we slowed to a stop.

“I don’t know,”

“You don’t know? You don’t know!?” He raised his voice at me, “What do you mean by that?” I looked up at him and he crossed his arms over his chest. “You can’t just blindly go into things without a plan! I mean look what happened last time!”

“Leon, I,” Leon shook his head at me,

“As champion, you must do your best to help protect Galar but you can’t do that if you don’t have a clear head and a proper plan. I know you want to save Hop, Sonia, and your mother but you must think things through before more people get hurt. Use your that smart brain of yours,” He placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled, “Just like how you defeated me in the Champion cup.” I smiled and nodded,

“Thanks, Leon...I,” Just then I felt a sharp pain in my chest,

“Victor!” Leon held me as I fell to my knees, “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know, but this feeling...I’ve felt it before…” I looked up and my vision began to blur as my chest started to hurt. My eyes wandered around the Weald and widened, “It’s here.”

“What? What’s here?” Leon asked as I stood up and walked towards the lake, “Victor! What’s going on? Is it Celebi?” I turned my head and nodded at him,

“Yeah, it’s here, but it’s scared and alone.” I held my hands out in the open, “You don’t have to be afraid anymore! I’m here! Don’t you recognize me, Celebi?” Sparks started to fly around the shrine, Zamazenta growled as the area around the lake began to turn bright pink. “It’s okay, Zama...I’ll be fine.” It whimpered and stood behind Leon as I looked on, “Celebi, I know you’re scared in a new place, but come out and let me help you!” The humming grew louder and louder. Sparks flew around the shrine as a small sphere appeared from the surface of the lake. It broke open and out appeared the Pokemon I saw a few months ago.

“That’s the Celebi?” Leon shouted, 

“Leon, stay back!” I looked behind me as he nodded and hid behind a bush. I looked on as Celebi floated around the lake. I spotted its arm and gasped, “It’s injured…” It flew towards me and blasted me away with a powerful Psychic attack.

“Victor!” Leon and Zamazenta stood up and readied themselves to attack but I stuck my hand out,

“No, let me handle this. It’s injured and afraid…” 

“But,”

“I can do this. Just trust me.” I flashed a smile at Leon who nodded and stood back. I turned back towards Celebi who glared at me, “Celebi...I’m not gonna hurt you.” I slowly started to walk towards it, it flared up and shot another energy blast at me. I winced as my small body took the hits. I shook my body and continued walking, “Celebi, I know you’re scared, but I’m here to help you! I’m not like them!” I smiled softly at it as I continued to walk. I came within touching distance and held out my hand.

“Victor, please be careful!” I heard Leon’s voice in the distance and took a deep breath,

“You remember me, don’t you? I’m the one who saved you!” I moved my hand closer but it suddenly put a small barrier around itself and forced my hand back. I cried out as my hand touched the barrier, the pain was unimaginable like I was being electrocuted by a hundred Pikachus. I shook my hand and checked on it. 

“Are you okay?” Leon asked,

“Yeah, it hurts but it doesn’t look broken.”

“Just forget about the Celebi and let’s go already!” 

“No! I have to save this Pokemon! As Galar’s Champion, it’s my duty to protect and care for everyone!” I looked at Leon who smiled brightly at me.

“Spoken like a true Champion!” He struck his signature Charizard pose and laughed, “I believe in you Victor-no Champion Victor!” I nodded and turned back towards Celebi.

“Celebi, let me help you, please!” I reached my hands through the barrier and winced as I was being forced away from its barrier. Sweat began to fall from my face as I pushed my hands through. “Come on, Victor! Do this for him!” I shouted and pushed with all my might and broke through. The sparks and rumbling, slowed to a stop as I began to caress Celebi’s face. It looked up at me, softly as I started to pet it. “There, there, see? I won’t hurt you!” I smiled as it flew into my arms. 

_ ‘It’s like a small child, well smaller than me now,’ _ I took out a super potion and sprayed its injury. It smiled in my arms as Leon walked up to me.

“Thatta boy! I knew you could do it!” 

“Oh, really? Just earlier you were ready to take the ground running!” I scoffed as he threw his arms in the air at me,

“Anyways what now?” I held up Celebi who nuzzled my face.

“Well, they want Celebi right? As long as we can keep it safe, they can’t bring the Darkest Day to Galar!” Just then a metal claw shot out from the sky and grabbed Celebi from my hands. “What?” I looked up and saw Team Rocket in a small airship.

“Thanks for the Celebi!” They began to float away as Celebi screamed out towards me. 

“No!” I ran towards a nearby tree and climbed up. I saw the claw come close and grabbed on. “Celebi, I won’t let you get hurt again!” I tried to pull the claw apart but it was shut tight. 

“Victor!” I heard Leon’s voice in the distance as I started to flew upwards.

“Leon! Meet me in Hammerlocke! Take Zamazenta with you!” I shouted as the claw retraced me into the ship.

Celebi and I were then thrown into a metal cage as the airship began to pick up speed towards Hammerlocke. I looked outside the nearby window as the Slumber Weald disappeared from view.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat down on the cold metal cage and hugged my legs as the loud humming of the airship took me and Celebi towards Hammerlocke. I looked over at the Pokemon next to me and grabbed its hand. “There, there, it will be okay...I felt it calm down and grasped my palm. “I’m scared too, don’t worry. But I’m sure we can figure a way out of this, together!” Just then I heard the door open and a few grunts walked towards my cage.

“Look at what we have here, fellas! A little runt who thought he could play hero and save this here Celebi!” The laughed as I looked away from them. One of the other grunts jabbed at the guy and laughed,

“Hey, now, don’t tease the little guy! I hear he’s the Champion in this region!” The guy sneered and put his hand to his chin.

“I guess they’ll let anyone be Champion in this forsaken region, but don’t worry! Archer will have special plans for this region!” The laughed and walked away. I slumped back into the cage and looked out the window.

“We are almost there, I wonder what Hop would think if he saw me like this!”

A few minutes later, the airship came to a sudden stop. I looked around and felt the floor beneath me began to open up. I looked on as I was lowered down towards Hammerlocke Stadium. “It’s empty around here,” I looked on as the cage touched the ground and a few Team Rocke grunts, swarmed the area around me. They all laughed and pointed at me and Celebi. I stood in front of the Pokemon and held my arms out. A voice shot out from the crowd as they stood at attention. Archer walked up and smiled as he gave a look at me.

“I’ll have to commend you, Champion. You’ve managed to stow away and find where we were hiding out!”

“I mean where else would you go to reawaken Eternatus? You’ve probably read Sonia’s book and surmised that Eternatus thrives on Power Spots, and what better way to choose Hammerlock Power Plant.” I pointed out causing Archer to kick the cage.

“Quite the mouth you have there! Has your mother taught you anything?”

“She taught me well enough, thank you!” I glared at him as he adjusted his suit.

“Yes, she too has a mouth on her...along with that purple-haired one.” I ran over to the bars and grabbed them.

“Where are they! I swear if you hurt them, I’ll-”

“Oh calm yourself! They are safe, for now!” Archer snapped his fingers and a video screen opened up, revealing the figures of my mother, Sonia, and Hop; who were tied up on the roof of the Power Plant. They didn’t look injured but they were in trouble and I had to save them.

“You let them go this instant!”

“Or what? You’re gonna punch me in the face with that little hand of yours?” Archer laughed and pointed at Celebi. “I’m afraid you’re not up to negotiating things, after all, you’ve brought the last key we needed to bring Eternatus back to its prime!” I fell back and clutched my head as I realized what I had done. In finding Celebi, I endangered it.

“Celebi, oh no, I’m so sorry!” I looked on as Archer grabbed it’s smaller cage away from me. “No! I won’t let you take it away! I won’t let you destroy Galar!” I pulled with all my might to keep Celebi away from Archer, but he grew restless.

“Enough of this! Silence the brat!” A Team Rocket Grunt brought out a stun gun and shocked me on my side. I cried out as I began to lose consciousness.

_ ‘Celebi! No...what have I done! Leon was right...I am...a fool.’  _

* * *

I fluttered my eyes and sat up to notice I was wrapped in chains that held me towards the back of the cage. I looked up and saw a few grunts walking around. Guarding my cage.  _ ‘Great, I’m trapped in a kid-sized body, trapped in a bigger cage, with no way to get out! What’s worse is that I’ve put everyone in danger and I couldn’t even confess to Hop! I really am the worst Champion.’  _ I sighed and looked around me. I took note of the video screen of Archer who laughed at Hop and pointed at Celebi. I couldn’t make out any words but I saw Hop glaring at him in anger. Then Archer kicked Hop in the stomach causing him to cough up.

_ ‘That bastard! I’ll tear him limb from limb!’  _ I grit my teeth and tried to move around but ended up falling over for my efforts. Suddenly I felt a lump on the side of my pants and smiled, “Oh, Bulbasaur! He can help!” I slowly sat up and looked around and tried to release Bulbasaur out, without arising suspicion. There was a flash of light and Bulbasaur was sent out, on the outside of the cage. It looked at me and snarled at the cage.

“Bulbasaur,” I whispered, “I need you to go out and find Leon or Raihan! Can you do that?” I imitated Raihan’s fangs and Leon’s broad face, in hopes my Pokemon would understand me. It nodded and ran off into the bleachers. I sat a bit and watched as Archer brought out a machine and set Eternatus’ Pokeball on the ground. The machine started up and blasted Eternatus’ Pokeball and shook the stadium. 

“I have to find a way out of here, and quick!” 

“Good luck with that!” A grunt shouted, “Archer is gonna personally dispose of you once he’s taken control of that there Eternatus!” The laughed at me as I crawled closer to them.

“I will stop you!” One of them grabbed my chains and pulled me close to his face.

“You’re so adorable!” I bit hit hand causing him to throw me against the ground.

“You little brat! I’ll teach you some manners!” He opened the door to my cage and dragged me out. He then held me up and clenched his fist. “I’ll show you!” I closed my eyes and waited for the punch to connect but it didn’t happen. I looked up and saw that his hand was being held back.

“I’m sorry, but that kid is with me! Do you mind not ruffing him up?” Leon smiled as he pulled back the grunt’s hand.

“It’s about time you showed up!” I laughed as Bulbasaur growled at the grunt and whipped at him to let me go.

“Are you okay Victor!” Leon walked past the grunt and untied me from my chains. I stood up and nodded,

“Yeah, I’m fine! Thanks!” He smiled and began to pet Bulbasaur,

“Don’t thank me! Thank your little buddy right here!”

“Where’s Zamazenta?” I asked, causing Leon to sweat,

“Oh, well, it kind of ran off somewhere.” I raised my brow and put my hands on my hips.

“Leon, you left him behind!” 

“I’m sorry! I kind of got lost on my way here and had Raihan pick me up! And I kind of forgot!” I shook my head and sighed,

“I’m sure he’ll find his way to me, but Leon seriously? How could you lose a Legendary Pokemon!”

“Hey! Don’t forget about us!” A crowd of Team Rocket Grunts surround us and brought out Pokeballs. “Let’s see you take us all on!” Leon laughed and struck his Charizard Pose.

“Oh, I don’t have to do it alone!” Just then the other Gym Leaders appeared and brought out their Pokemon to battle. Raihan walked past the grunts and smiled as he ruffled my hair.

“Look at you, Mr. Hero! Glad to see you safe!” I blushed and looked at all the Gym Leaders.

“Think you can handle these guys?” Raihan nodded and picked me up.

“Yep, you go save your mom and boyfriend and Sonia too!”

“He’s not my boyfriend! At least not yet!” I turned bright red as Raihan laughed at me.

“Sure sure, whatever! Now go! We’ll handle these guys! Go save the world, again!” I nodded and ran off towards the entrance, 

“Oh no, you don’t!” A few grunts stood in front of me and laughed, but they were blasted away by a gust of wind. I looked up and saw Leon’s Charizard who growled as it paved the way for me.

“Thanks!” Bulbasaur jumped on my back and I carried it off towards the elevator to the Power Plant. I looked around and noticed that the controls were locked. “Dang it! How am I supposed to break it open now!” Bulbasaur jumped off my back and brought out its vines.

“What’s up buddy?” I watched as it pulled at the doors with all his might! “Oh, let me help!” I pulled at the door and panted as it began to open slightly. “Almost there!” We got it to open but it was about to slam shut again. “Come on, Bulbasaur-” Just then he pushed me through the door as it shut behind me. I turned around and banged at the door.

“Bulbasaur! What are you doing!” I heard his soft cries and understood what he wanted me to do. “Okay, just stay with Leon and Raihan, I’ll be back for you, okay!” I turned around and ran down the steps towards the elevator to the rooftop of the Power Plant. “Okay, guys. Here I come!” I stepped inside and ascended to the top floor.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hop's POV_

The rooftop shook as this man, calling himself ‘Archer,” set a machine upon Eternatus’ Pokeball. I looked over at Sonia and Victor’s mother, who was tied up just like I was. “This guy is crazy,” Sonia shouted as we all watched the man try to release, Eternatus upon Galar.

“Kind of reminds me of a few years ago when those sword and shield weirdos wanted to show off the true nature of Zacian and Zamazenta.” I laughed a bit to myself, trying to keep a level head.

Team Rocket suddenly burst through the lab, demanding that we hand over Eternatus. We didn’t even get a chance to fight back as they had Victor’s mother hostage.  _ ‘Vic, if only you were here...you’d save the day like you always did.’  _ Archer then grabbed my face and smiled at me.

“Don’t fret, young Hop? Was it? We have to thank you for letting us know where Eternatus was!”

“What? How?”

“Do you remember that phone you picked up in the train wreckage? That was a homing device. You see, we used the train bombing as a way to get Galar into a frenzy and use that as an opportunity to do our gathering while the force scrambles to cover up our tracks!” I then looked down and realized that I put everyone in danger.

“I’m such an idiot! But there’s no way you could’ve known I’d pick up the device.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, young Hop! Do you recall the inspector you talked to?”

“No…” I uttered as Archer nodded,

“Yep, he was one of our own! He made sure to let you both go through and find the device. It was easy to listen in on you and find the location of the Pokemon! And I have to say; you look really sad about your friend, Victor. If only you knew the truth!” I looked at him as he laughed,

“Truth? What do you mean?” He shook his head and faced away from me,

“There’s no point, now...you’ll find out soon enough.” The Pokeball began to shake violently. Purple and black sparks shot out from all sides, and the sky started to turn black. “Finally, Eternatus has awakened!” Archer turned off the machine as Eternatus burst through it’s Pokeball and roared out loud.

“I’m sorry, Sonia, Mrs. Willams...I’m a fool for putting us in danger.” I looked to the ground and sighed,

“It’s not your fault, Hop.” Sonia smiled softly at me and shook her head, “If anything, it should be my fault for having Eternatus locked up in my lab. I should’ve taken better precautions.” I looked at them both and began to tear up,

“I know, but this is just like before when I was powerless to do anything! I should’ve seen this coming! I thought that I could do things without Victor, but it turns out I’m just like I was two years ago. Just a bitter rival with no means of doing anything by himself.”

“That’s not true, Hop!” Mrs. Williams interjected, “Victor told me himself that you’re an amazing person!”

“He did?” She nodded at me and smiled,

“He always would tell me that you go into things with a plan and that he admires your unwillingness to give up in dire situations! I mean, he considers you his best friend and rival! He wouldn’t have become who he is without you!”

“Victor said all that?” I looked down and smiled,  _ ‘Vic, you idiot, why you gotta say all those things about me.’  _ I felt around my back for my Pokeballs and sighed, “If only I could get to Zacian, I could break myself free! If only I had some help.”

“Here, let me help!” I felt a pair of hands reach around my side and held up Zacian’s Pokeball.

“Thanks, wait…” I looked over and saw Masaru’s smiling face. “Masa?!” 

“That’s me!” He grinned wide and looked over at Sonia, who smiled at him.

“Masaru! You came to save us!” Victor’s mother cried out, and he ran over to hug her. 

“I’m here, thanks to Leon and the Gym Leaders! I came to help!” Just then Archer looked over and grunted,

“You again? I thought I had my men take care of you! No matter, you’re too late!” He brought out Celebi’s cage and offered it up to Eternatus. “Oh, Eternatus! Use this Pokemon’s power to turn back the clock to when you first Eternamaxed!” We watched as Eternatus roared, but nothing happened. “What’s going on? I offer you Celebi, the power to turn back time! Why aren’t you working?!” Archer became restless.

“Zacian, cut my friends free!” Masaru threw the ball into the air, and Zacian roared and sliced our bindings off. I sat up and hugged Masaru,

“Thanks, buddy!” He giggled a bit as I hugged him tightly, 

“I missed you, Hop!” Just then, Archer sent out his Pokemon.

“Houndoom, Victreebel! Take care of these pests!” They jumped towards us, ready to battle.

“Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!” A current of water shot out and pushed back the Pokemon. I looked behind me, and Sonia smiled wide as she hugged the Shellfish Pokemon, 

“Sonia, you have a Blastoise?” She nodded and twirled her hair,

“I use him sometimes to scare off Leon and his Charizard! Let me handle these two, go save the world!” 

“More pest! Victreebel, use Razor Leaf!” Sharp leaves flew towards us, I ran over to Masaru, to protect him.

“Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!” Globs of purple sludge flew out and made contact with leaves, exploding slightly. I looked over and saw Mrs. Williams, who smiled with her Roserade. “Sonia isn’t the only one with Pokemon, go boys!” We nodded and ran over to Archer who grunted in anger,

“I don’t understand! Eternatus should be in its Eternamax form! Why isn’t he turning back!” Masaru laughed and shrugged,

“Maybe it’s the Gods, taunting you! I mean, trying to end the world when others have failed is pretty naive, don’t you think?” Just then, Archer grabbed Masaru by the shirt and held him up.

“You shut your mouth! I am the one who can bring this wretched world to ruin! It is I who control Eternatus and let Team Rocket take over the world!”

“Masaru!” I ran forward to save him, but suddenly his body began to shine. I looked over at Celebi, who suddenly began to glow the same way.

“It can’t be…” Archer looked down at Masaru and then back at Celebi and smiled, “Of course! Why didn’t I think of it before! Celebi’s power lies within you!” He grabbed Masaru and Celebi and held them both up to Eternatus.

“Let them go!” I ran towards Archer, but Eternatus’ roar sent me flying back. I watched as Celebi’s cage broke and float around, Masaru. He cried out as the energy flowed from him to Celebi. “Stop! You’re hurting him!” Archer kicked me down and placed his boot on my face and grinned.

“Hush now! This is where the real fun begins!” He laughed as Eternatus, snaked around Celebi and Masaru. Sparks began to flew around them as Eternatus started to reform into its Eternamax forme. Archer held his hands up and smiled wide. “Yes! Now to offer my body as a worthy vessel!” Eternatus snaked it’s tentacles around Archer and prepared to wrap around him. I suddenly looked over and saw Masaru, who sat up slowly and looked over to Celebi and then back at me. He had a pained look on his face as he stood up and walked over to Archer.

_ ‘I’m sorry, Hop…’  _ He mouthed as he pushed Archer out of the way and got wrapped up by Eternatus.

“No! Victor! ” I cried out as he got pulled up by the legendary Pokemon. His small body was being wrapped up by Eternatus. I sat up, with tears streaming down my eyes as I watched Eternatus roar while holding Victor. “No, please, I can’t lose you again.” I slowly reached up at him, but his eyes glowed a bright purple as Eternatus looked down at me. The air around it began to spark and shake as it began to charge it’s Eternabeam at me, preparing to kill me.

“Hop, get out of there!” I heard Sonia shout at me, but I didn’t want to move. I looked down and cried,

_ ‘I’m sorry, everyone…’  _ Just then, I saw a glow off from a distance. It rushed over to me and created a shield that protected me from the beam. As the dust settled, I saw Zamazenta in it’s crowned form, growling at Eternatus. “Zamazenta? What are you doing here?” It looked at Zacian, who walked over next to me and then back at Eternatus. “Right, you’re here to save Galar just like before. But it looks like it’s up to us three.” I looked up at Masaru who’s pained expression hurt me. “We have to be careful and make sure we don’t hurt him, okay!” They nodded and turned towards Eternatus.

“Don’t forget about us, Hop!” Sonia and Mrs. Williams walked up with Blastoise and Roserade, respectively. “We want to help too!” I smiled and nodded,

“Great, let’s save this world! For Victor!”


	16. Chapter 16

Eternatus roared as its hand had Victor wrapped around him. His body floated around as if possessed, his eyes glowing a deep purple.  _ ‘I’ll save you, don’t worry.’  _ I looked over at Zacian and Zamazenta who nodded at me,

“I guess you figured out that he was Victor all along?” Sonia laughed sheepishly at me, and I shook my head,

“We can talk about this later, for now, we have a world to save!” A few of Eternatus’ fingers came crashing towards us, I pointed to Zamazenta and smiled, “Zama, use Wide Guard!” Zamazenta’s eyes shined as it formed a barrier, protecting us. I then turned towards Zacian, “Zaci, use Behemoth Blade!” Zacian jumped into the air and sliced through the fingers with ease. Eternatus lurched back and charged a Flamethrower towards us.

“Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!” A torrent of water shot out towards the flames, dousing them away. I looked over at Sonia, who gave me a thumbs up. “I have your back, Hop!” Just then, Eternatus’ fingers extended towards us, surrounding us.

“Roserade, use Petal Dance!” Flowers swirled around us, pushing away the fingers. “Hop, please save my boy!” Mrs. Willams looked up at Victor, who glared at us and raised his hands in the air. Rocks from all sides began to form around Eternatus, creating a large pair of extra hands. Victor then thrust his hands forward, sending the large hands towards us. I looked over at Zacian, who was already in the air.

“Zacian, use Sacred Sword!” Its blade shined as it slice through one of the hands.

“Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!” Sonia’s Blastoise began to charge a powerful water beam,

“Roserade, use Energy Ball!” The two attacks flew towards the other hand, causing it to explode into dust. I covered my face as it flew around us. Eternatus roared again and lowered itself towards us. Victor slowly floated toward us and stared at me.

“Why must you resist?” His voice was demonic and rigid. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath,

“You have my friend! Let him go!” He laughed and got close to my face.

“This vessel is more than worthy of handling my kind of power! Last time I was defeated by you both, I eagerly waited for my revenge…” Victor then touched his face and smiled wide, “Such a young and healthy vessel. I can’t wait to unleash the Darkest Day on this wretched world!” The hand pulled Victor away and flew into the air. “I’ll show you, mortals, what it means to have true power!” He blasted the roof with a large purple beam.

“Get down!” I shouted as Zamazenta’s mane, clicked together, forming a large shield in front of us. I watched as the force of the beams slowly pushed back Zamazenta’s body. “Be careful, Zamazenta!” I shouted as it dug its heels to the ground and pressed onward,

“Pesky little runts!” Eternatus smiled and focused the beams towards Zamazenta with full force. It began to sweat slightly as the rays pushed it back.

“Zamazenta!” The resulting explosion rocked the area, sending Zamazenta flying into a nearby wall. Eternatus laughed and watched as we slowly recovered,

“Tired already? Let’s have a little more fun, shall we?” Victor raised his hands and summoned two large balls of purple energy. He threw them towards us. Sonia and Mrs. Williams recalled their Pokemon and ran towards cover. I watched as the orbs shook the roof of the Power Plant.

“We have to stop him! I don’t know how long this roof can last!” Sonia looked over to me with a worried expression. I looked and saw Archer, who just woke up from the ground. I ran towards him and held him up.

“You did this! How can we stop Eternatus and save my friend!” He scoffed at me and shrugged, 

“How am I supposed to know? Your friend sacrificed his body to control Eternatus. It’s only natural that his mind succumbed to its power!” I gritted my teeth and punched Archer in the face, and brought it close to me.

“Listen here; I’ve waited for far too long for my friend to return, and I’m not about to lose him!” His smug face quickly changed to a more frightful look as he pulled on my lab coat and groveled,

“Okay! You’ve made your point! In our research, we’ve found that if the vessel and Eternatus were to have a moment of disconnect, it would be enough to rip them from Eternatus’ grasp, but the results can be fatal.” Mrs. Williams gasped at the revelation,

“There must be some other way! Maybe if we could capture it like before?” Archer shook his head,

“We won’t know the consequences that can transpire. But if you don’t do something now, your friend will be gone forever.” I looked to the ground and bit my lip. 

_ ‘If I don’t do anything, he’ll be gone...but If I do, I won’t know what would happen.’  _ I took a deep breath and clutched my heart. “I will defeat Eternatus and save him!” I walked forward as Zacian and Zamazenta ran towards me. “You guys want to save him too?” They nodded and faced Eternatus.

“Hop, wait!” Sonia grabbed my shoulder, “What if you can’t save him? What if you won’t be able to see him again?” I looked back at her and smiled,

“He’s been by my side the entire time, watching over me. It’s my turn to save him from suffering. He’d want me to put the safety of the world first, before himself. That’s the kind of guy he is.” I smiled and turned away,  _ ‘The kind of guy I fell in love with.’  _ I glared at his face as he smiled, evilly at me,

“You want to play more?” I laughed and slapped my face,

“I’m just getting started! Zacian, use Behemoth Blade! And Zamazenta, use Behemoth Bash!” Both Pokemon charged their weapons, respectively, and rushed towards the sky.

“Too easy!” Eternatus extended its claw and sent out its fingers towards the Legendary Pokemon. Zamazenta ripped through the fingers with ease and ran up Eternatus’ arm. It then slammed its body into Eternatus’ body, sending it flying back a few meters. Zacian then jumped into the air and sliced through the tentacle that held Victor’s body to its own. 

“Victor!” I ran towards him as he fell from the sky and caught him just in time. I smiled as I brushed back his hair. He shot his eyes open and glared at me,

“Got you!” The tentacles around Eternatus grabbed me and pulled me towards him. “You fool! Now I can use your body as well!” Sparks began to surround me as the tentacle squeezed around my body.

“Hop!” I heard Sonia, and Mrs. Willams’ voices tried to call out to me but became muffled by the large humming of Eternatus’ roar. I winced as I tried to move my arm towards Victor’s body, but the pain shocked my body as if all the electric types in Galar, shocked me all at once.

“Victor! I know you’re in there! Please come back to us!”

“Foolish boy! I can already feel his mind disappearing! Face it; you’ve lost! There’s nothing you can do!” Eternatus laughed as he got closer to me. “Any last words before I kill you?”

“Just a few.” I took a deep breath and grabbed his shoulders, “Vic, I love you!” I lited my arm and punched him across the face. His eyes widened as the shaking stopped. 

“Hop?” his voice was shaky, but it was starting to become healthy again. He gripped his head as the tentacles began to wrap around him. “Hop!” He cried out towards me and slowly reached his hand up to me.

“Victor!” I grabbed his hand and smiled. “I have you!” Zacian and Zamazenta appeared behind us and growled as their weapons shined. “Zamazenta, Zacian! Finish it!” I shouted as the dashed through Eternatus’ body. The darkness began to spill out of Victor’s body and into the sky. He cried out in pain and cried into my arms as the sky started to clear. Eternatus’s body fell back with a loud crash as the sun peered through the clouds. I smiled as the sun warmed my face, “We did it, Vic!” I looked down at him, but something felt off. “Victor?” I swallowed hard and lowered my head to his chest. My eyes widened as I heard his heart began to beat slower and slower.

“No!”


	17. Chapter 17

“Victor!” I held his body close to me. Tears streamed down my face as I tried shaking my friend, awake. “Come on, man; this has to be another joke!” My voice dipped as my hands began to shake, “Victor, you’re going to wake up and be okay! Like you always tell me you are!” I brushed my hand over his face and cried out as his skin felt cold to the touch.

“Victor!” Mrs. Williams broke down and cried out, seeing her son, unmoving, and lifeless. Sonia walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

“Hop, there’s something you need to know,”   


“I already know,” I looked up at her and wiped my eyes, “I knew you both knew that he was Victor...he didn’t want me to worry. That’s so like him, putting others before himself.” I lifted his lifeless body and carried him in my arms. “Victor, if I could just have one last chance, one last chance...I’d tell you that I lov-” I heard a small faint sound coming from behind me. Celebi rose from the ground and began to float away.

“Celebi, wait!” It stopped and stared down at me. I looked down at Victor and bit my lip, “Celebi, you can turn back time, right? Can you please turn back to when he first met you?” I watched as Celebi floated closer to me. It looked at Victor and then back at me. “Please, I just want him back...I don’t care if he’s stuck in that body, I wish to be with him. Like we always used to do...just like two years ago.” Celebi turned away and floated upwards. I dropped to my knees and cried, “Vic...I’m sorry...if only I could’ve been with you, that day.”

“Hop...look!” Sonia’s voice alerted me forward as I saw Celebi, shimmer a bright pink. Victor’s body then began to shine as Celebi touched his body. The pink aura began to surround him, and as it disappeared, he was back to his original size. The color on his face began to return slowly to its original color. Celebi then floated towards the sky and began to glow, a bright green color. I covered my eyes as the light was too bright for them. As I opened them, Celebi was gone. I felt Victor’s body shift slightly. I quickly looked down at him.

“Victor?” I smiled a bit as I heard him breathe slightly. He fluttered his eyes slowly,

“H...H...Hop? Is that you?” I smiled wide and hugged him tightly,

“Vic! You’re alive! And back to normal!” 

“I am? That means...Hop, um…” He pushed me back and looked away, “Hop, there’s something I needed to tell you.”

“Oh, I know...you’ve been Masaru this entire time.” I smiled brightly at him, but he shook his head at me.

“No...not that...it’s something that I never was able to tell you. Hop, I think I like you...not just as a friend, but something more! I realize now-” I stopped him mid-sentence as I slapped him across the face. He touched his burning cheek and looked up at me.

“You, idiot! Don’t you think I don’t already know that either? I can’t believe you lied to me all this time!” I raised my voice while tears fell down my face. He nodded and sat up to face me.

“I’m sorry, Hop...I felt like I had to, to protect the person I cared about the most. I understand if you hate me-” I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. All my emotions spilled out in front of me as we meshed our lips together. My body was on full throttle with adrenaline as I kissed my best friend. As I parted away from him, he slowly touched his lips and stared at me, “Hop?”

“I could never hate you! The truth is, I’ve always loved you too!”

“You did?” I nodded at him,

“Yes, you dummy! I’ve always loved you!” Tears formed from his eyes as he slowly embraced me,

“Really? I’m so glad...Hop...I’m so sorry!” As I was hugging him, we felt the extra weight of Sonia, and Mrs. Williams as they joined in on our embrace.

“Victor! You’re okay!” Mrs. Williams hugged her son and pelted him with kisses. Sonia ruffled his hair and smiled,

“Welcome back, Vic! I’m glad you’re back to yourself.” She looked down and laughed, “Hey, um, Vic, there’s something that you should know.”

“What?” He asked as he looked down. He then blushed brightly and looked around. “Oh, Arceus! I’m naked!” I laughed a bit as he tried to cover his body. “Hop! Why didn’t you tell me!”

“Well, consider it payback.” I smiled wide as I took off my lab coat and draped it over his body. “Is that better?” He sighed and held it close to him,

“Yeah, a little...smells nice…” I started to blush as he began embracing my coat.

“Vic, we should get you home.” I held out my hand and smiled as his soft and gentle hands took mine. Just as we turned around, we heard laughter,

“You think you people won? I still can capture Eternatus and use it to take over the world!” Archer cackled as he pointed at Eternatus’ unmoving figure. I looked over at Victor and laughed,

“Wanna give me a hand with this?” He smiled and gripped my hand as I brought out a Pokeball. My Dynamax band shined a bright pink as the Pokeball grew in size. Victor and I held the large Pokeball and threw it towards Eternatus’ body. The ball landed with a loud “THUD” as it shook...once...two times...three times.

“We recaptured Eternatus!” Victor shouted. Archer shook his head and pointed at me.

“Fine, I’ll just have to capture you again and steal Eternatus from you!” Victor stood up and walked over to Archer. Victor clenched his fist and punched Archer across the face.

“Not when I’m around you aren’t!” He picked up Archer and held him close to his face. “You’re gonna pay for all the torment you made me and Hop go through.”

“Oh yeah? Who’s gonna make me?”

“Us!” I heard a familiar voice and turned my head to see Lee and Raihan, with the other Gym Leaders.

“Lee!” I ran towards him and hugged him, “You’re okay!” He ruffled my hair and smiled, 

“Yeah, it was thanks to Vic, here that we were able to stop Team Rocket...but uh, why is he?” 

“Long story! I’m glad you’re here!” I watched as Raihan took Archer away. He looked down at Victor and then back at me.

“Good to have you back, Mr. Champion.” Raihan smiled and ruffled Victor’s hair as he walked away. I felt a sudden lump around my leg and found Bulbasaur, who looked around.

“Oh, you looking for Masaru?” I crouched down and picked him up. I walked over to Victor, who smiled wide.

“Bulbasaur!” He held his arms out, but Bulbasaur growled at him. Victor froze, and his smile dropped. “Oh, right...I’m not Masaru.” I looked down and held Bulbasaur to Victor’s face.

“Bulbasaur, don’t you recognize him? Come on! I know you can tell that this is the same guy! Just a different size!” He eyed Victor and then slowly smiled wide at him. He then jumped out of my arms and dove towards his trainer.

“Bulbasaur, you do remember me!” Victor hugged him tightly and nuzzled his Pokemon’s face. I walked over and smiled at Victor, who smiled back at me.

“So, now that you’re back. Do you want to catch up? I mean, it has been a while since I last saw you!” He let out a soft giggle as he kissed my cheek.

“I hope you don’t mind waiting to hear how it the story goes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! JJ here! Another work is done! Sorry for the long hiatus during it! But I enjoyed writing this au again! I look forward to more projects! Till then, thanks for joining me on another adventure!


End file.
